The key to hate, or love?
by Teddehbear
Summary: After Chiron gave Katie a key to watch for him since he's going on an "emergency meeting", one thing ruined her task. And it came in the form of: Travis Stoll. TRATIE! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaack:D! With my first Tratie story **_**ever**_**! You don't know how long it took me to come up with the plot for this story! But I came up with how the first part of this story should go and I got bored and thought **_**"Eh, what the heck" **_**and just ended up typing this up! Now, to the story!**

**I didn't miss you disclaimer one bit! But of course, you just **_**had **_**to come back into my life. Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO, I don't, blah blah blah. But someday, **_**I will**_**… *laughs evilly***

**Katie**

I stepped out the door of the Demeter's cabin. I smiled and took a deep breath, and the smells of the many different flowers planted on the sides of the cabin wafted into her nose. The day felt so peaceful, so comfortable, so…

Something sticky and brown fell onto her head, and started dripping off her hair. Stunned, I slowly lifted a hand to my hair and brought it back to my face, which was covered in the stuff. The smell made its way to my nose, covering up the scent of the flowers fragrance. It was chocolate.

I looked up, and sure enough, globs of what was once chocolate Easter bunnies, were nestled on top of the grass roof dripping off the sides. I could feel my face reddening.

"TRAVIS STOLL!" I yelled.

A mop of curly brown hair with a mischievous smile jumped out from behind a bush not far from her cabin. "Yes, Katie-cat?" he asked politely.

"_How many times do I have to tell you to not put chocolate Easter bunnies on the roof of my cabin?" _I said trying to sound calmer, but failed.

Travis put a thinking face on and started to tap his chin with his finger. "Hmmm, let's see, one- two, wait you didn't tell that time, you just punched me in the face- three, four-"He said counting off his fingers.

"Travis!" I screamed, getting his attention. "Just clean up this mess, and when I come back out here, my cabin better be the way it was before." I said in a deadly tone, and then marched back inside.

I could feel my campmates eyes boring onto me when I made way to the bathroom. I marched into it and slammed the door behind me. I turned toward the mirror and looked at myself. My black hair was caked in the chocolate, so instead it made me look like I had brown hair. My face was still red from my encounter with Travis, and I sighed.

_What am I going to do with him?_

* * *

I walked back out my cabin, but more cautious this time. Travis could've token advantage of his "cleaning job" and who knows, maybe put a water balloon here and there. I looked up at the roof. My eyebrows shot up, the grass roof was spotless.

"Ah, Katie dear!" a voice called out from behind me. I whirled around to find Chiron motioning me toward him.

I walked up to him and asked "Yes?"

Chiron looked around as if afraid someone was eavesdropping on them and said in a lower voice "I need you to do me a favor." I nodded to show him I with him so far and he continued "I'm leaving for the weekend, for an, ah, emergency meeting with the party ponies."

I raised an eyebrow. "The party ponies?"

Chiron nodded. "They need some help with- well let's just say it involves a nymph, couple of ogres, and a hot-air balloon- long story that I'm not going to get into- so I need you to keep an eye on something for me."

"Sure, what?" I asked.

Chiron started to dig out something out of his pocket, and fished out a key. "This. It's the key to my safe."

"What-"I started to ask but he cut me off and said "Inside the safe holds an arrow. Now, I don't want you to go snooping in my safe trying to find that arrow- but I know you wouldn't do that- but the arrow is poisoned with the blood from a Hydra, so one touch from the tip-" He made a cutting motion across his neck "-and you're dead."

I started to make a connection with what he said and started going through my Greek mythology. "Wait, isn't it you were _killed _by that arrow? Because I thought Hercules accidently shot it into your thigh-"

Chiron cut me off again and said "Another long story I'm not going to get into. Now, I trust that you're going to keep this key safe?"

I nodded and he placed the key into my hand. "Wait, why do you want _me_ to watch your key?"

"Let's see, Annabeth isn't going to be here till tomorrow, and Percy, well you know how he is with a bow and arrow, so I wouldn't trust him with the key to a _poisonous _arrow. And, well I just trust that you can do this little job for me, okay?"

I nodded, and clenched on tightly to the key, because even though this is a "little job", I knew that if I lost the key there would be _big _consequences to pay. I watched Chiron gallop away, and then dropped my gaze to the metal object in my palm.

"Hi Katie-cat." Someone whispered into my ear. I jumped and turned around to find a specific son of Hermes.

"Don't call me that." I said, then asked in an irritated tone "What do you want Travis?"

"Geez, someone's not in the mood today. What happened, got off the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Travis said in a teasing voice.

"No, but apparently I went out the wrong side of the cabin. I should've just crawled out the window." I muttered.

"Oh, c'mon, don't hold a grudge. Besides, you look cute when you have chocolate all over you." Travis said.

My ears perked up to that. "You think I look cute?"

Travis blushed- wait Travis _blushed_?

I laughed and poked his cheek teasingly. "You're blushing!"

Travis swatted my hand away and said "Men don't blush!" I rolled my eyes and he asked, gesturing at my hand "What's that?"

I looked down and noticed he was talking about the key. I looked back at him and asked a little irritated "Why do you want to know?"

Travis held his hands up in defense and said "I was just asking!"

I rolled my eyes. "Chiron gave it to me. He told me to watch it for him."

"Well, I don't think a key is going to go anywhere." He said.

I ignored the mischievous glint in his eye and said "It's not, and _I'm_ going to make sure of that."

* * *

The next morning, I yawned and sat up in my bed. I stretched and looked around. Everyone was still sleeping. I checked my clock, and it read 5:47. I then checked under my pillow, where I put the key that Chiron gave to me. It wasn't there.

So I did the natural thing. I screamed.

**Anyone have suspects on who stole the key? I think it's quite obvious who did, or is it just obvious to me since I'm writing the story?**

**Also, did Travis have a specific nickname for Katie in the series? I forgot if he did… I'm a very forgetful person! So I'm just going to go with Katie-cat since that's the nickname he gives Katie in most of the Tratie fanfic's I read.**

**I know Chiron isn't part of the party ponies, but I just had to find a way to get him a reason to give Katie the key!**

**Sooooo? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Dying for the next chapter to come? Sorry for the time-skipping, I promise there will be less of that! And don't worry, bucket loads of Tratie is coming!**

**Don't forget to review! And if you have a question, don't be afraid to ask me it! I'll answer it in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the people that reviewed the last chapter! I read over the last chapter and I admit it was a little boring, and then there were grammar and spelling mistakes here and there, and ugh! It **_**definitely **_**wasn't my best work! I hope that this chapter is a little better!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?**

**Katie**

The key wasn't there. It wasn't anywhere. I threw all my bed sheets and pillows on the ground, looked under my bed, even flipped my mattress over, but I just couldn't find it. I plopped down on the edge of my bed and ignored the tired, irritated looks my campmates gave me. I knew that I just had to face the truth. I lost the key.

But, no. That can't be right. I remembered _exactly _putting the key under my pillow last night. Maybe someone stole it? But who did? My mind flashed back to yesterday. There was only one person that knew about my responsibility of the key. I narrowed my eyes and marched out my cabin.

There were couple people awake already, and the sun was slowly going higher up into the sky, giving the sky a pink tint to it. I went up to the door of the Hermes cabin and knocked on it, or more like punched it. A tired looking Chris opened the door.

One look at me and he asked "Travis?"

I nodded and pushed my way past him. Couple of people slowly started waking up already, and started to give me looks similar to the looks that my campmates gave me.

I turned back to Chris and demanded "Where is he?"

He pointed to a bunk bed where Travis probably shared with Connor. Travis was snoring on the bottom bunk, and I stomped up to him and punched his arm.

Travis jolted up and clutched his arm. "Ow! What was that for?!"

I ignored his question and asked "Where's the key?"

Travis smirked and said "Already lost the key, eh?"

I held my hand out. "Give me _the key_!"

"Geez Katie-cat, don't get so worked up!" Travis got up and made his way to his bed-side table. He looked on his desk, and furrowed his eyebrows. He started rummaging through the drawers, then turned back to me and said sheepishly "Um, I think I lost it."

"You_ what?!_"

"Relax, okay! I'll find it!" Travis said.

"I can't believe you! On the first day I get the key, you just _had _to come along and steal it! Do you know how Chiron's going to react when he finds out that the key is missing?"

I heard laughing behind me and I turned around to find Connor standing in the doorway. He was carrying a bucket of pink paint, a makeup kit, orange spray-paint, and a smirk was covering up his usual grin.

"What did you do this time Travis?" He asked, setting down his supplies.

"I stole a _precious _key that Chiron gave Katie watch for her." Travis said "precious" mockingly.

"It's not like a key is going to go anywhere though." Connor said.

"Exactly!"

I turned back toward Travis and said "This key is more important than you think! It's-"

"Wait" Connor said, cutting me off. "I think I have the key you're talking about."

Travis gaped at Connor. "So you _stole _the key from me?"

I didn't see what the big deal was since they _are _the sons of Hermes, but I guessed that them being close brothers and all; they don't usually steal from _each other_.

Connor put a hand over his heart and a hurt look on his face. "Me? Being _accused _by my own brother? That hurts bro, really hurts."

"Do you have the key or not?!" I shrieked.

"Geez, calm down! And yes, in fact I _do_. I found it on the floor this morning and put it in my pocket." Connor said.

I sighed in relief. "Okay, good." I said and waited for him to pull the key.

He stuck his hand into his jean pockets and only pulled out lint. The other pocket. Nothing. His back pockets. Only a paper clip. He stuck his hands into his jacket pockets, and his face had concern written all over it when he pulled his empty hands.

"Um, I can't find it." Connor said in a small voice.

Worriedness spread all through my body like a wildfire. "You can't- _find it_?"

Connor shook his head and took a step away from me.

My first thought was: Chiron is going to kill me, slowly and painfully.

"This is all your fault!" I said to Travis.

"_My _fault?"

"If you haven't stolen the key then we wouldn't be in this mess!" I yelled.

"Hey!" Connor said getting our attention. "Maybe you can look for the key. I mean, it has to be somewhere in the camp!"

"Okay" Travis said and plopped back down on his bed then turned toward me. "Good luck."

"_Oh _no. You're going to help me!" I said and crossed my arms.

An irritated look spread across his face. "Why? Connor's the one that lost it."

"But you're the one that stole it. Connor wouldn't have found it if you didn't take the key from me." I replied.

Travis then smirked. "Oh c'mon Katie-cat, admit it. You just can't stand the thought of being away from me."

I narrowed my eyes, despite how my face was reddening. Connor sighed and said dreamily "Ah, young love."

My fingernails dug into my palm and I asked "Are you going to help me or not?"

Travis crossed his arm and rested his chin in his hand. "Hmmm… I don't know…"

I gave him a death glare and he gave in and said "Alright! Fine, I'll help you find the key!"

Connor smirked and said "You give in _too _easily."

I ignored Connor's comment and instead asked him "Okay, where did you go this morning?"

"Let's see… I ate breakfast, pranked the Are's cabin-"

Travis gasped and said "You did a prank _without _me?"

Connor shrugged. "Oh c'mon, you do pranks without me sometimes too. Anyway, I also spray-painted Juniper's tree-"

I furrowed my eyebrows and asked "Why Juniper's?"

Connor grinned evilly "I heard she recently had a fight with Grover. And angry chicks+ pranking= one hell of a tantrum. Then I painted the Apollo's cabin arrows pink."

Travis scrunched his nose. "That's it?"

Connor nodded sadly "Let's just say Clarisse woke up when I was pranking her cabin, and she kind of delayed my other pranks."

I rolled my eyes then said to Travis "I'll meet you in the cafeteria."

"Whatever suits you, Katie-cat." Travis said.

"Don't call me that." I grumbled then headed back to my cabin.

Almost all of my campmates were awake, and my bed was still a complete mess. I sighed and got to work fixing it.

"What happened?" One of my half-sisters, Jenny, asked me.

"Travis Stoll is what happened." I muttered.

Jenny nodded and asked "Are you two dating yet?"

I whipped my head around to look at her. "No- and what do you mean _yet_?"

Jenny shrugged. "It's just that the constant fighting and flirting-"

"_Flirting_?" I asked dismayed.

"Yeah, both of you like each other, but then you two are too stubborn to admit your feelings." She said and walked away.

I thought about what Jenny said. _Do I like Travis_? I asked myself. I shook my head. No, I don't, I _can't_. _But then you two are too stubborn to admit your feelings_, a voice said in my head. _Shut up_, I told it. Great, now I'm talking to myself. I'm officially going mentally crazy.

I finished making my bed and grabbed a pair of clothes without looking, and went into the bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and slipped on a pair of demin shorts, and a yellow shirt that had a collar. I looked at myself in the mirror. I wonder if this shirt is too ugly, maybe Travis will laugh at me when he see me in it- I stopped myself there. When did I care what Travis thinks about what I wear? Yep, mentally going crazy alright.

I walked to the cafeteria and looked around, trying to find Travis.

"Looking for me?" someone whispered into my ear.

I jumped then looked to see who said that to find Travis.

"Stop doing that!" I said.

"Okay, fine!" Travis said then walked past me.

A guilty feeling went through me. I admittedly felt bad for snapping at Travis. But wait, since when do I feel bad for Travis? Jenny's conversation is really getting too me.

I catch up to Travis and asked "Where first?"

"The Hermes table." He replied.

We spent the next ten minutes searching for the key, looking under people's feet, but it was nowhere to be found.

"It's not here!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, we'll find it." Travis said. Travis's reassurance floated through me and I took a deep breath, but almost admittedly I started to panic again.

"But what if someone found the key- and what if they knew what the key is for- _that _would be _really bad_-"

"Why?" Travis asked, cutting me off.

I bit my lip? Could I trust to tell Travis what the key was for?

I thought about it for a second, and then made up my mind. "The key is to Chiron's safe. You know how in the legends Hercules killed Chiron with an arrow that was poisoned with Hydra's blood? That arrow is in the safe." I looked Travis in the eye and said "You have to promise me that you will tell _no one _about this. Because if anyone gets hold of that arrow, chaos is sure to erupt."

For a second, Travis's eyes read _don't worry, you can trust me_, but then he said teasingly "I don't know about that Katie-cat…"

I glared at him, and almost immediately he said "Alright, I won't tell anyone!"

I smirked. "Connor's right, you do give in easily."

"Whatever." Travis said, rolling his eyes.

When we walked out of the cafeteria, Travis asked "How about since you're so worried that someone is going to steal the arrow, we hide the arrow with us till we find the key."

I raised an eyebrow. Is Travis actually trying to be _nice_ to me? "Wait- but how are we going to get the arrow out of the safe?"

Travis grinned and pulled a paper clip out of his pocket. "I once picked a lock under fifteen seconds before" he paused dramatically and continued "with a pencil, believe me Katie-cat; I'm _pretty _sure I'll be able to get that arrow out of that safe."

I furrowed my eyebrows "Didn't Connor have a paper clip in his pocket too?"

"A true child of Hermes never go somewhere without his tools."

"A paper clip is a tool?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Travis said like it was obvious.

I rolled my eyes. I then thought back to what Chiron said to me yesterday. _Now, I don't want you to go snooping in my safe trying to find that arrow, but I know you wouldn't do that_. I frowned. Way to follow directions, Katie.

We quietly went into the big house, but it turned out we didn't have to be quiet because no one else was there. We snuck into Chiron's office, and Travis whispered to me, even though we were the only ones there "Where's the safe?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

Travis looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows "Wait, Chiron gave you the key to his safe, and you don't even know where the safe is?"

I narrowed my eyes "Well, he seemed to be in hurry, so that just didn't come up in our conversation!"

An irritated look crossed Travis's face "Why is it whenever I try to make a normal conversation with you, you get angry at me with no apparent reason!" He half-yelled, and then turned his back to me.

I opened my mouth, but then shut it. Was Travis right? I guess I _do _get angry at him most of the time. The next thing that came out of my mouth surprised me. "I'm sorry."

Travis didn't face me, so I continued "For getting angry at you all the time. I don't know why I do; it's just, sometimes I can't control myself…"

I trailed off as Travis started to turn back toward me. I expected him to be glaring at me, or trying to avoid eye contact, but he was smirking. I tried not to raise my voice and asked "Why are you smirking?"

"Because, I didn't actually expect you to apologize to me. If only I had a camera with me right now…"

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him so that he couldn't see the smile spreading across my face. For some reason, I was just happy that Travis wasn't mad at me anymore. We spent the next ten minutes searching for the case. We finally found it snugly in a drawer to Chiron's desk. I picked it up and put it on top of the desk so that Travis could pick the lock easier.

Travis stuck the end of the paper clip into the lock, but instantly pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Travis shook his head "Nothing, it just felt like I got shocked or something."

I frowned, but didn't stop Travis from putting the paper clip back into the lock. The next second was a blur. A tiny lightning bolt shot out from inside the lock, but got bigger and knocked both of us backwards into the wall.

Both of us sat up and rubbed the back of our head.

"I think the safe has a security system in it or something." Travis said groggily.

My eyes widened when I looked at Travis. His hair was five times bigger than it used to be, and it would be what the Aphrodite cabin would call, a "hair crisis."

I opened and closed my mouth still staring at his hair and said "Uh- your hair- don't freak out-"

When Travis looked at me his eyes also widened. "Since when did your hair get that big?"

I looked at him quizzically. "What?" My eyes widened again and I shot up. I dashed to a mirror that Chiron had in his office and screamed. My hair shot up in all directions, and was bigger than it used to be, like Travis's. I heard laughing then turned toward Travis who was clutching his stomach.

"It's not funny!" I said.

"It is to me!" Travis said and started laughing uncontrollably again.

I glared at him and said "Your hair is way worst."

Travis looked at me, and then got up to look at himself in the mirror. He looked at himself, then at me. Coming to a conclusion he said "Nah, your hair is worst."

I glared at him some more, then said "I guess finding the key is our only option."

Travis shrugged. "We have to find it anyway."

We walked back out the big house, after trying to control our hair. It was two times smaller than it used to be, but the huge size was still noticeable.

I noticed Travis staring at me. I looked at him and asked "What?"

"Are you still mad at me?" He had a worried face on.

"Since when did you care?"

Travis shrugged and looked at the ground. "I just don't want you to be mad at me."

I rolled my eyes and said teasingly "I'm _always_ going to be mad at you."

Travis then rolled his eyes. "I should've expected that." He said.

I looked at him, and couldn't tell if he was disappointed with me. I decided to change the subject and said "Thanks" when he sent me a questioning look, I continued "for helping me find the key. I don't know what I would do if you weren't helping me."

"Well, I kind of owe you since _I _was the one that lost it."

I raised an eyebrow. Travis admitting to his mistakes, that was definitely a first.

We then heard fluttering and looked up. A dove perched onto a tree that we were by, holding a note. The dove dropped the note, and it fluttered to our feet. We looked back up at the bird, which cocked its head and flew away.

"That was weird." Travis said and bent down to pick up the note. He took the note out its envelope and opened it. The note only read one word. _Destiny_.

**Is the story confusing? Don't worry, all will be explained soon! Eight pages! That has to be the longest chapter I ever written!**

**Who do you think the note was from? I know who it's from (obviously), but I'm not telling!**

**Don't be afraid to ask me questions! And more reviews= more chappies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My family and I are going on vacation to California, and we may not be back till the day before I start school, which is two weeks from now. So in other words, I won't be updating for a while. But I'm not going to abandon this story or anything; it just may be a while till my next update. Anyway, here's chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a teenage girl, and I **_**don't **_**live in Texas, so, sadly, I'm not Rick Riordan.**

**Katie**

_We then heard fluttering and looked up. A dove perched onto a tree that we were by, holding a note. The dove dropped the note, and it fluttered to our feet. We looked back up at the bird, which cocked its head and flew away._

"_That was weird." Travis said and bent down to pick up the note. He took the note out its envelope and opened it. The note only read one word. Destiny._

I looked at Travis quizzically, but he only shrugged his shoulders. A sickening feeling went through me. Did this note have anything to do with the key? What if someone actually did find the key…? I just couldn't afford to think like that.

Travis handed the note to me. "I have _no _idea what that was about."

I frowned. "Me neither." I muttered, stuffing the note into my pocket. I tried to push the thought of the note out my head and said "So we're going to the Are's cabin, right?"

Travis nodded, and then grinned. "I wonder how Connor pranked them."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you're wondering that."

Travis thought for a second. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

Travis and I walked up to the Are's cabin, and trying to ignore the stuffed boar head on the doorway, I knocked on the door. There was a lot of noise inside, and while we waited for the door to open I stared at the badly painted walls of the cabin. I could practically feel the boar's eyes melting into me, but when I glanced at it, its dead eyes were just staring into space.

Finally someone opened the door, breaking the awkward silence between Travis and me. A very angry Clarisse was then standing in front of us, but to make things seem more awkward, she was wearing makeup. Clarisse was wearing _makeup_. Even saying that in my head sounds weird. And of course, Travis had to ask for his death wish and laughed at the daughter of Ares.

Clarisse's face turned as red as her crimson lipstick that she was wearing. "_Shut, up_." She muttered, and Travis clamped his mouth shut but was still shaking and trying to hold back a laugh. Clarisse's head turned to me, and if looks could kill, I would already be dead on the spot.

"What do you want?" She said in a deadly tone. I opened my mouth and had to wait till I could find my voice.

"Um, uh-"I cleared my throat and said "You see, I, uh, lost this key, and, I thought it might be in your cabin." I bit my lip as Clarisse continued to stare at me.

She narrowed her eyes which just made her look murderous. "And why would you think your key is in my cabin?" She said calmly. I then started to get the feeling that Chiron won't be able to kill me when he finds out I lost the key, because I would already be dead from my apparent visit to the Ares cabin.

I gulped, and then glanced at Travis. He wasn't laughing anymore and was staring at the ground, with a look that clearly said _kill me now_.

I looked back at Clarisse and said "Connor had my key, and now he can't find it, so we thought that he must've dropped it when he pranked your cabin." I gave a small smile hoping it would warm up to Clarisse, but her face just turned redder, that it looked more like violet.

Then Clarisse did the last thing that I would expect her to do. She smiled. "Oh, so now you expect me to let you in my cabin so that you can look for your key?" I nodded hopefully and she continued "Well, I'll let in. But- on _one condition_. _Connor-"_she said that the name with distaste. "-decided to be a smartass and use a special type of makeup that doesn't come off." Clarisse rubbed her lips, probably hoping that the lipstick would come off, but to her dissatisfaction, it didn't. "So until you find a way to get this makeup off of us, you're not coming in my cabin." She snarled and shut the door in our faces.

I stood there gaping for second, and then slowly turned to Travis, whose expression I couldn't read.

Travis blew the air out of his cheeks and asked "What now?"

I frowned then said "I think I might know someone that can help us."

I started down the steps, but then looked back up at Travis who wasn't following me and instead had a questioning look on his face. "Come on!" I said and grabbed his hand, pulling him with me. I led him to the Aphrodite cabin and knocked on the door. Drew opened the door and smiled widely when she saw Travis.

"Hey Travis." She said but then frowned when she looked down. She was staring at our hands that were still intertwined, and I pulled my hand away both of us blushing furiously. She crossed her arms and huffed. "The good ones are always taken!" She flipped her hair and marched back into her cabin.

We followed inside, and Travis whispered into my ear "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." I said and looked at Travis. Our faces were only inches apart, and I turned away, both of us blushing some more. I've been in this cabin _way_ too long already. I noticed Piper sitting on one of the beds and we walked up to her.

"Piper?" I said and her head turned toward me.

She gave me a smile and said "What's up?"

"We need some help." Travis said.

"With what?" She asked.

"First of all, did Connor visit your cabin anytime today?" I asked.

"He visited our cabin yesterday."

"A child of Hermes always plan out his pranks earlier in time." Travis muttered.

I glared at him to be quiet, and then turned my attention back to Piper. "And did he by any chance ask for anything?"

Piper furrowed her eyebrows. "Yes, I think he asked for a special type of makeup, what was it called…? Oh yeah, ever-lasting kit. It's a makeup kit that becomes permanent after the use."

I bit my lip and asked nervously "But it _can_ come off, right?"

Piper shook her head. "No." Travis and I groaned but Piper continued "Wait, actually I think that there _is _a makeup remover that can remove it; you can ask Kyle-"she pointed at a guy that was talking to Lacy and Mitchell "-I'm not much of a makeup expert. You can ask him about it though."

We nodded and walked up to him. I tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He had dirty-blond hair and blue eyes, and could easily be mistaken for a child of Apollo. He looked around Travis and my age.

He nodded at me, ignoring Travis. "Sup."

"Hi, um, do you know anything about makeup remover that works with the ever-lasting kit?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be right back."

When he walked away I noticed Travis glaring at him. "What?" I asked him.

Travis looked at me then shook his head. "Nothing."

Kyle came back holding a little plastic container. "Facial cleanser." He said handing me the container. "You only need one dab for each use."

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

Kyle grinned and said "No prob. I'm Kyle."

"Katie." I said.

"Well, you know Katie; I don't know why a pretty girl like you would need to use makeup, because-"He was cut off when Travis grabbed my arm.

"Sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but Katie and I really need to get going." Travis said. I glanced at him and noticed he was back to glaring at Kyle again.

"Oh, ok, and Katie-"I glanced back at Kyle and he said "If you ever find the time, you know where I am." I blushed and just realized he was trying to ask me out on a date.

"We _really _need to get going." Travis snapped at Kyle and pulled me out the door.

When we were out of the cabin, I asked Travis "What was that all about?"

Travis shook his head. "Nothing, it's just-"Travis looked at me and asked "Are you actually interested in that guy?"

I blushed. "I don't know…" I trailed off and Travis turned away from me.

"Let's just give the stupid facial cleanser to the Ares cabin." Travis muttered.

I raised an eyebrow and walked up to his side. "Why are you acting so strange?"

"No reason." He muttered.

I grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks. He didn't look at me, and I said "Travis, seriously, why all of a sudden you're acting like I did something wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong." Travis said.

"Well, clearly I did _something _from the way that you're acting." I said.

Travis turned and glared at me. "Fine, you act too much like-"Travis paused trying to find the right word. "-you act like, _you_."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be a bad thing?"

Travis looked away and said "You just don't get it. You don't know the effect you can have on people. You're too much of a good thing, but then you always don't have a _clue_." Travis yanked his arm out of my grasp and continued walking ahead.

I stood there, trying to register what Travis just said. _You're too much of a good thing, but then you always don't have a _clue. Was Travis actually complimenting me? _You're too much of a good thing_. For some reason, that part made me get a warm, cozy feeling inside of me. I ran back up to Travis's side, but he didn't look at me. Immediately the warm feeling went away.

Wordlessly, we went up to the Ares cabin's door, and I knocked on it, the boar's head giving me an uncomfortable feeling again. The door opened, but this time it wasn't Clarisse that answered it, and instead was one of her half-brothers, Nathan.

He was wearing the same makeup like Clarisse was. He asked roughly "What do you want?"

I held up the facial cleanser and said "Clarisse said that the makeup that you guys were wearing wouldn't come off, so I got the makeup remover." Nathan stared at the makeup remover like it was a gift from heaven, then took it greedily from me. "Thanks." He mumbled then shouted into his cabin "I got the makeup remover!" I could hear bunch of whoops and hollers coming from inside and Nathan went inside, leaving the door open.

Travis and I walked inside, while everyone was too busy to notice us because they were trying to get some of the facial cleanser. The floor was covered in a layer of garbage, and the inside of the cabin smelled like dirty gym socks and pizza that's been left in the sun for weeks.

"Great, just great." I muttered looking at the floor.

"Better start now, or else never." Travis said, and for a second I was hoping that he got over our conversation from earlier.

We started going through the garbage, hoping to catch a glimpse of the key but to no prevail. We kept looking, sorting through potato chip bags, snicker candy wrappers, crumpled up paper, broken weapon pieces, etc., etc. One time, I swear I saw a tarantula under some of the garbage, but it disappeared just as quickly as I saw it. After what felt like an eternity (but what was really an hour) we gave up.

"I guess it's not here." I said and scowled.

"It got to be somewhere though." Travis said.

"Yeah, just not here." I muttered.

I looked around, hoping to see the key, but to my luck, didn't. Exhausted, Travis and I got up and started heading out the door.

"Believe me, we'll find it." Travis said. I gave him a weak smile. It seemed that he kept being there to calm me, to make me believe that we _will _find the key. I started to wonder where was the Travis that teased me, that always put chocolate Easter bunnies on the roof of my cabin. As much to my surprise, I missed him, but I knew he was there somewhere.

I felt my foot get caught on something, and I tripped, falling onto Travis.

"Ouch." I muttered, and when I looked up I saw that Travis's face was only inches from me, again.

Travis grinned and said "I knew that you couldn't get enough of me."

And the old Travis is back. I glared at him and got up. "I tripped." I muttered, but I could already feel my face becoming red.

"You're blushing!" Travis said and poked my cheek.

I slapped his hand away from my face and said "Har har."

We went out the Ares cabin, going to where Juniper's tree nestled.

**Connor**

I watched from behind the bush I was hiding in as Katie and Travis headed towards the woods.

"Connor." A voice said behind me and I jumped to see a certain person Iris-messaging me. "Are they together yet?" the person asked excitingly.

I shook my head. "Apparently the note you sent them just made them confused."

A frown spreaded across the person's face. "But the note _always _works. They're supposed to fall in love, and live happily ever after!"

I frowned. "I think that only works in fairy tales."

"I guess you're right. Okay, then on to plan B."

I nodded and started we started to discuss the plan, Aphrodite's smile becoming wider the whole time.

***Gasps* Connor and Aphrodite, working, **_**together**_**? Things are sure to go haywire now. What do you think plan B is? If you guessed that it's something not good, then you're correct…**

**I know the prank that Connor did to the Ares cabin wasn't really something new, but I was too lazy to think of something else.**

**Anyone liked the part where Travis got jealous? I had fun writing that part. :D**

**Review Replies!**

**SassyRandomFangirl: First of all, the demigod diaries came out?! Ahhh, I had no clue! I thought it would come out on the 17****th**** or 18****th**** xD. Also, you were the first one to put the pieces together with Aphrodite, and the dove… so, yeahxD! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Cdong15: Believe me, I have it all planned out… *laughs evilly* Thanks for the review!**

**ThePinkWriter: Thanks! I noticed how there isn't enough Tratie story's on this site too, so that's one of the reasons why I got the idea for this story! Thanks for the review!**

**I know I didn't answer everyone's reviews, but I'm kind of in a hurry! Speaking of reviews, don't forget to review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been **_**forever **_**since I last updated! Sorry! Good news: I got back from vacation! Bad news: School started for me :( So that means that I'll probably only be able to update on weekends. Anyway, here's chapter four!**

**I'M NOT RICK RIORDAN PEOPLE! It would be awesome and all**__**to own PJO and HoO, but seriously, being called a dude, **_**not**_** cool.**

**Katie**

Travis and I trudged into the woods, and as we closer to Juniper's tree we started to hear people yelling. They were muffled at first, but they started to get louder and louder till I thought my ears could take no more.

"Juniper, I said I'm sorry!" I heard someone say in a desperate tone that I recognized as Grover's.

"I know you did but how will I'll be able to tell you're telling me the truth!" Someone shouted and I could tell right away it came from Juniper.

"I would never lie to you though!" Grover shouted back, but his tone wasn't as harsh as Juniper's.

"Grover, just go! I have enough problems already trying to get this paint off my tree!"

I looked at Travis who I noticed was trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at him, and we entered the clearing.

The first thing I noticed was Juniper. Her faintly green face was now red probably from yelling, and I also noticed that her eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. I looked at Grover who I clearly could tell didn't like seeing her like this. He looked like he would breakdown any moment and was on his knees. I immediately felt sorry for him, because it looked like he couldn't move on for even one second. Behind them on Juniper's tree spray painted in orange it rigidly said "HERMES RULEZ".

I heard Travis gulp beside me, and when he didn't speak up I asked weakly "Um, Juniper?"

Juniper and Grover's heads turned toward us. "What?" Juniper asked irritably.

I was taken back at first. Juniper was usually the easy-going type of person. I wouldn't even believe it at first when I heard her yelling.

I gulped too and asked "Have you by any chance seen a key?"

"No." Juniper replied her tone a bit softer this time.

I nodded and was going to say something else only to be interrupted by Travis.

"Why are you guys fighting?" I made my best glare and pointed it at him. Even I knew getting involved with a fight between a nymph and a satyr meant messy business.

"Travis, I don't think that's any of your business." I hissed at him, trying to make sure Juniper and Grover didn't hear me.

Apparently Juniper had very keen ears and said "This satyr over here _cheated _on me!"

"Juniper, it was an accident!" Grover said.

"It didn't look like an accident!"

"But it was!" Grover shouted, and I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"Wait, what exactly _did _happen?" Travis asked, and I continued glaring at him. We didn't have time for this drama; we had to find the key!

"Travis!" I whispered urgently, but he didn't pay me any attention.

"I saw Grover _making out _with a wind nymph!" Juniper said.

I raised an eyebrow, because Grover wasn't exactly the "cheating" type.

"I thought she was you!" Grover said.

Juniper made a disgusted sound. "How can you get me mixed up with a _wind nymph  
_?" From the way Juniper was acting right now, you could mistake her as a daughter of Aphrodite. This was truly not the Juniper I knew.

"I don't know, I just did!" Grover shouted.

Juniper scowled at Grover, and I grabbed Travis's arm.

"Let's just leave them alone." I whispered to Travis and we started making our ways back out of the woods when Juniper called out "Wait, Katie!"

I whipped around, hoping that Juniper would appear with a key in her hand, but then my luck wasn't exactly agreeing with me this week.

Juniper pointed in the direction that led deeper into the woods. "When I got back to my tree, I saw Connor heading that way. Maybe he dropped your key when he went there."

I nodded and said "Okay, thanks."

Travis and I headed into the direction Juniper pointed out and after a moment of silence Travis asked "Wait, how did Juniper know that Connor was the one that pranked her?"

I shrugged. "Maybe because the paint on her tree said 'HERMES RULEZ' and Connor is a son of Hermes. And then she probably saw him when he was heading this direction away from her tree."

Travis furrowed his eyebrows and asked "But how did she know that Connor had your key?"

I frowned and was about to say something when we heard something growl behind us. Instinctually Travis and I pulled out our weapons and turned around. The growling stopped, but I could still tell something was in our presence.

Travis and I looked around but found nothing.

Travis shrugged and put his weapon away. "Probably was nothing."

I frowned but put my weapon away too. On queue the growling started again, and the bush in front of us rustled.

Travis and I started fidgeting for our weapons, but not fast enough when something jumped out of the bush. The creature appeared to be part dwarf, part gnome. It had to be as tall as my leg, if not then shorter. On its face it had a mischievous smile that reminded me oddly enough about Travis.

Travis laughed and squatted down till he was to the creature's height. "Aren't you a short fella?" Travis mocked and fell down on to the ground laughing uncontrollably.

I rolled my eyes, but eyed the dwarf-gnome cautiously. There were something about it that made me want to run away and hide in a closet, but I just couldn't put my finger on why. The dwarf-gnome kept on smiling and met its eyes up to mine. At first they were a soft, brown color, but I then noticed them slowly morphing into a black coal color.

I gasped and took a step back. "Travis…" I said nervously.

Travis was still laughing on the ground. "I-it's so sh-short!" He said unnecessarily while the creature's height grew.

"Travis!" I said and grabbed his arm. Travis got up and when he looked at the creature, his smile faded.

"This isn't good." He said, and we scrambled away.

We tripped on a root, and looked back up at the once dwarf-gnome, which was now looking more like a huge snake then something short and merry.

The skin had turned to a black color that was darker than its eyes, if that was even possible. It flicked the end of its tail back and forth and started making way toward us.

"Run!" Travis yelled and we started running in the opposite direction of the snake. I could hear the monster slithering behind us, and instead of growling it was hissing, which made it seem more frightening.

"Turn around!" Travis said to me and I looked at him like he was insane.

"But we'll just end up running back to the monster!" I said back and I pulled him with me behind a boulder.

"We'll just it make it confused, monsters aren't that bright you know!" I glared at him, obviously not wanting to start a fight here.

I heard the monster hiss in frustration from losing us, and then we heard nothing.

"Maybe it's gone." Travis whispered and we peered around the boulder. We looked at the clearing and saw nothing.

I exhaled in relief when I heard something snap behind me. We turned our heads toward the sound and saw the snake approaching us, the mischievous smile still plastered on its face. Travis pulled me along with him and I then just started noticed where he was taking me.

"You're insa-"

"If we can just get it cornered, we can kill it!" Travis said and pulled me into the cave.

At first I was worried that some other monster would be in the cave, but it turned out empty.

"How are we going to corner it?" I asked and turned toward him. There was no other way out, and if the monster came into the cave it would most likely be _us_ getting cornered.

Travis scratched the back of his head frustratingly. "I didn't really think this plan through."

We heard something hiss and when we turned around we saw the monster approaching the entrance of the cave. That was when I noticed a giant slab of rock to the right of the entrance. If I could just move that more to the left…

I approached the rock and started pushing it. I heard the hissing coming closer I and said to Travis "Help!"

Travis at first oblivious to what I was doing then started helping me when understanding crossed his face. The slab of rock covered the entrance, and we heard the snake hiss, obviously mad that its targets got away again.

We plopped down onto the ground, exhausted.

"What was that thing?" Travis asked.

"It was a _Kobalos_; I remember hearing them from the legends. They're little creatures that look like a dwarf and gnome that can transform into other forms, and they go around scaring people, frightening everyone." I said.

"I have a new found respect for those little guys." Travis said with a hand over his heart.

I shook a head at him.

"Wait, if they just scare people, then it won't kill us, right?"

I shrugged and said "I don't recall any stories about them killing people, but then I don't know much about them."

Travis nodded, and we sat there waiting for the hissing outside to stop. Now and then we would hear something bang against the rock, and a frustrated hiss that followed shortly after. Eventually Travis and I just scooted away as far as possible away from the rock.

I could feel the temperature in the cave dropping, and I wrapped my arms around me.

"Are you cold?" Travis asked me, his face full of concern. I must have been shaking hard enough for him to notice, but I shook my head.

"N-no." I said, my teeth chattering. Travis raised an eyebrow and I said "Okay, m-maybe a l-little."

The concern on his face, and before I could react he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around me. Travis was surprisingly not as cold as me, and I guess he was just doing this to radiate body heat. But I was still shocked, but at the same time comfortable. It felt like I was supposed to be there, in Travis's arms.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking something so sappy. What was with me and thinking up this stuff these days? Must be the hormones, has to be the hormones.

I felt myself start to shiver harder, and buried my head into Travis chest. I could feel my body starting to calm down, when a breeze slipped through the cracks of the cave and made its way to me. I shivered from the coldness and clutched Travis's shirt till I stopped shivering again.

In the meantime, I was wordless. I didn't know exactly what to say to me cuddling with the person that I practically hated, that always pranked me, always trying to get on my last nerve. I looked up till I met Travis's eyes. I bet both of our faces read shock, and surprise. I didn't even notice his face inching toward mine till I could feel his hot breath against me. That was when I noticed something. The hissing outside had stopped.

I looked toward the entrance of the cave and said "The hissing, it stopped." The thought of how I was just about to kiss Travis didn't even cross my mind because I was up already and looking through a crack of the cave. The _Kobalos _wasn't anywhere to be found. Travis helped me push the rock out of the way back to its former place, and we stepped back into the clearing. I looked around cautiously, but didn't spot any huge snake anywhere.

Travis and I ran back the way we came till we were out of the deep part of the woods. We were breathless when we came back to Juniper's tree, where Juniper and Grover were making out. On Juniper's tree, the spray paint was nowhere to be found.

"Um, so I guessed you guys made up?" Travis called out.

Juniper and Grover pulled away and nodded before they started making out again.

I looked away and shook my head. "I don't even want to know what that's about." Travis nodded his head in agreement and we walked back to camp.

I just noticed the sun setting when I was at the doorstep of my cabin, Travis with me.

"The key has to be at the Apollo cabin, I'm sure it will be." Travis said.

I nodded, hoping he was right. That was when I remembered the cave, and Travis leaning in…

My face reddened, and Travis's face reddened too, probably knowing what I was thinking about.

"Oh yeah, um, about that-"Travis started, but before I could think of what I was doing I leaned in and kissed Travis on the cheek.

"Meet you by the Apollo's cabin tomorrow?" I asked, and Travis nodded like he was in a daze.

I smiled and walked into my cabin, and plopped down on my bed, a smile spreading across my face.

**Isn't Tratie a beautiful thing? Oh, and who read the Demigod Diaries? I DID! And was I the only one that skipped ahead to the staff of Hermes just for the Percabeth…?**

**ThePinkWriter: You practically read my mind xD**

**TheOracleEyes: Your summary of the staff of Hermes just made me want to read it more! And I totally forgot that it was Percy and Annabeth's anniversary too… Oops?**

**Next chapter is going to be Connor and Aphrodite Iris-messaging! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this is going to be a quick chapter. I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! KEEP IT UP! :D****I'm going to start putting a song in each chapter from now on, so... SONG: We are never ever getting back together- Taylor Swift. I just put this song here because this is one of her new songs, and I'M SUCH A HUGE SWIFTY FAN! Okay, insane fan girl moment over, let's continue on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: CURSE YOU RICK RIORDAN FOR NOT GIVING ME PJO AND HOO! Sorry, just had to get that out of my system.**

**Connor**

I was in the middle of trying to sneak in a rubber frog under Henry's pillow after I heard about his unfortunate "school field trip to the zoo" from one of the other Hermes campers when Travis stumbled into the cabin. He was clutching his cheek and had a goofy grin on his face.

I was trying not to laugh when I asked him "So, good day with Katie?"

He nodded his head like a bobble head and collapsed on the lower part of our bunk. I smirked and went into the bathroom. I waited for the Iris-message to appear, and just like I expected a familiar face appeared in the toilet.

I know what you're thinking, the toilet? Disgusting, but Aphrodite said it would take too long to fill the sink or bathtub with water.

Aphrodite was smiling so widely that I thought her face might tear in half any moment. "It was so romantic! She kissed him on the cheek! THE CHEEK!" Aphrodite squealed and I swear that everyone could hear her all the way to Pluto.

"Are they together yet though?" I asked, hoping that I could change the subject and make Aphrodite stop screaming.

Aphrodite frowned. "No, at least not yet."

I nodded trying to ignore Aphrodite's creepy yet beautiful (hey, what do you expect me to think. She's the goddess of love for Zeus's sake.)- grin.

"So I'm just going to stick to plan?" I asked Aphrodite.

"Like always." Aphrodite said smiling. "Oh, and tell Juniper and Grover I give my thanks. I never knew they were such good actors!"And with that Aphrodite ended the Iris-message.

I was just about to get up when Travis opened the door, the grin still on his face. I mentally cursed myself for not locking the door.

When Travis saw me he said "Woops, sorry man- um, are you feeling okay?"

I gave him a questioning look when I noticed my position with the toilet.

I clutched my stomach and said in a pretend aching tone "Yeah, um, that, uh, meatloaf that I had for dinner just isn't really agreeing with me right now."

Travis nodded and closed the door, and I let out a sigh of relief.

**That had to be the shortest chapter in this story. And sorry for grammar, spelling, etc, etc, just any mistakes I made. I typed this up on my tablet and it's just hard stuff I tell you, hard stuff!**

**I don't have time to replie to the reviews right now, but that still doesn't mean you can't review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating! The weekend was too busy, and then school work… But I bet you don't want to hear me ramble on excuses! Also, thanks for all of the reviews! Five chapters and thirty reviews already… For me that's a lot! I'm just saying.**

**Song: Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne (This song really describes the situation I'm in right now… XDD)**

**Disclaimer: Rick-freaking-Riordan owns PJO and HoO. Gosh, this disclaimer mocks me…**

**Katie**

I was standing in front of the Apollo cabin when I heard "HI KATIE-CAT!" from behind.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and turned around, only to trip over my own feet and fall down onto the ground.

I groaned and saw Travis laughing uncontrollably clutching his stomach. _Just when I was hoping he stopped calling me that nickname_, I thought. At that moment I would've punched Travis, but I kind of grew a soft spot for him ever since yesterday. I know, stupid just because I kissed him on the cheek. That's just ridiculous, right?

"Shut up or I'll wipe that grin off your face Stoll." I muttered standing up.

"Well then."

We climbed up the stairs of the Apollo cabin and knocked on the door. I was practically sweating from how bright the cabin gleamed, as Travis blocked his eyes with his hand.

Finally the door opened to reveal Will, holding an arrow. A pink arrow.

"Nice arrow." Travis said keeping a straight face, but I knew he was laughing inside.

Will glared at him, then turned toward me and asked "Can I help you?"

I nodded and said "I lost this key and I'm wondering if it's in your cabin."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Why do you think it's in my cabin?"

Before I could speak Travis said quickly "My brother pranked your cabin and he was the last person to have the key, how many times do we have to say this?"

I nudged Travis, but he didn't pay me any attention.

Will looking irritated said "Fine, come in."

We walked into the cabin to find arrows scattered _everywhere_. There were arrows on the floor, on the bunks, on the desks. The bathroom door was open and I could see from where I was standing arrows in there too. But I wasn't going to bother to ask what that's all about.

All of the arrows weren't pink, anymore. The only arrow that was though was the one that Will was holding.

Still looking around I asked Will "Did you remove the paint on all of these arrows, by yourself?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Will shrug. "Mostly, my cabin mates helped on some, but all of them are mostly working on the arrows in the armory."

_There are _more _arrows_? I thought. No wonder Will was cranky; I wouldn't last one day removing paint on all of these arrows.

I turned my head toward Will who was removing the last of the paint on the arrow he was holding. "I'm going to the armory to help the others. You two can look for the key, but be careful if you're going to look for the key in the 'arrow closet.'-"Will said pointing to a walk in closet.

_They have a separate closet for the arrows_? I thought.

"-Don't close the door while you're in there. I don't think being locked inside a closet would be a good thing. I'm not talking from experience, but I'm just saying."

We nodded and Will exit out the cabin.

"They have a closet for their arrows?" Travis asked.

_Isn't that what I just thought? Weird…_

I shrugged and walked into the closet. "Just help me."

"Will it kill you to say please?" Travis asked.

I glared at him. "Fine, _please_."

Travis smiled. "Better."

We started searching on top and under the shelves. But let me tell you, there were _a lot _of shelves. I groaned mentally just thinking how long we were going to be here.

That was when I heard something shut. Alarmed, I turned toward the door hoping it was my imagination. But sure enough, the door was closed.

I rushed toward the door and twisted the door knob. It wouldn't budge.

"Travis!" I said and turned toward him. He looked toward me with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Did any of what Will say make any sense to you? We were supposed to leave the door _open_. Now we're locked inside of here!" I threw my hands up and leaned up against the wall. _Not the first time you're stuck in a small space with Travis_, I thought irritatingly.

"I didn't close the door!" Travis said and made his way toward the door. "Maybe I can-"He twisted the door knob, quiet hard, and it came off the handle. "-open it."He finished staring at the door knob in his hand.

"TRAVIS!"

"Calm down, gods. I'm sure we'll be able to get out of here _somehow_."

"I hope." I muttered.

I notice Travis started smirking when he sat down next to me, and said "Oh c'mon Katie-cat. I bet being locked in a closet with me is making you burst with excitement inside."

I could feel my cheeks reddening. Travis was lucky that there were no arrows inside the closet right now, because I was pretty sure I would grab the closest one and stab him with it.

I started to rephrase what's happening. I'm locked in a closet with Travis, who's trying to annoy the hell out of me at the moment, and guess what. I checked already, the key isn't in the closet.

Could this day get any worse?

**I know another cliff hanger. Don't kill me just yet! I was going to make this chapter longer, but I'm stuck babysitting my brother and sister at the moment. :(**

**TheOracleEyes: I seem to get a lot of responses like that for this story, so I guess it must be true. :D Thanks for the reviews!**

**Smileyapollo1: Awww thanks! And thanks for the review!**

**Mindrider: Hmmm… I think I read your story somewhere… But don't worry; I'm not stealing any ideas here! I mean, you got to admit, to have drama; you have to have Aphrodite… ;) And a beta you say? I'll think about it. :) Thanks for the review!**

**Only When I See us Laugh: I knew I wasn't the only one! I can't wait too, but then who can't? :) Thanks for the review!**

**TEDDEHBEAR OUT! (I'm so weird…)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI! So I'm typing this up since I don't want to do my homework yet (anyone else hates it when you get homework on the weekends? I do, but that's life…) ALSO, I love all the reviews! Do you think that maybe we can get 7 reviews for this chapter? That's just 2 more reviews than usual, so I'm not really asking for much! :)**

**I own PJO and- *cops barge in with guns in hand* WHAT ARE YOU DONG HERE? HEY, HEY! PUT THE GUNS DOWN! OKAY! I DON'T OWN PJO AND HoO! THERE I SAID IT!**

**Katie (who else?)**

"Hey Katie-cat, Katie, HEYY KATIEEE,"

"WHAT TRAVIS?" I screamed, and Travis jumped a little from my outburst.

"Hi,"

My face collapsed into my hands. _How much longer till everyone gets back?_ I checked my watch. We've only been here for ten minutes. I groaned.

"Hey Katie-"

"TRAVIS!" I yelled and made a death glare at him.

"You didn't even know what I was going to say!" Travis whined.

I took a deep breath and tried to say calmly "What Travis?"

"Hi,"

"I need to get out of here!" I said and got up.

"We can't, the door's locked." Travis said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." I told him and started pounding on the door, screaming for help.

"That's not going to work; it didn't work the first time." Travis said matter-of-factly.

It was true. But then nothing worked. We tried breaking down the door, making the loudest noise we could hoping someone could hear us. Travis even tried carving a hole through the door with his paper clip, but we all know how that turned out.

I took a seat back next to Travis on the floor. "We're never going to find the key." I muttered.

"Katie-"

"No!" I yelled and looked at him. "It's not going to matter what we say, it's lost, and we both know that."

I looked away from him, thinking about all the different possible deaths that Chiron would give me.

"Maybe Chiron will understand." Travis whispered, not looking my direction.

I shook my head. "_Maybe_," Although I knew that wasn't true.

I saw Travis's eyes bore into me. I looked down at my hands that were in my lap, a hollow feeling inside of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Travis get up and walk towards the door.

"What are you-"I started to question but he ignored me, and I saw what he was going to do. Travis was getting ready to slam into the door, and I got up to stop him. The first time he tried that, he ended up with a big bruise on his arm. I could tell the way he was moving after that that it hurt him badly, and I started worrying he broke his arm or something.

"Travis," I said grabbing his good arm, but he shrugged my hand off. Before I knew it he started charging toward the door, and both of us had shock written across our faces when it opened before Travis hit it. Apparently, Will was also shocked when he opened the door and saw Travis charging toward him. But before Travis could stop himself, they both toppled to the ground.

"Oh man, what have you been eating?" Will asked and pushed Travis off of him.

"Food," Travis replied rubbing his bruised arm which he fell on top of when Will and he fell to the ground.

"No kidding." Will muttered.

I stood there like an idiot during this whole time. The truth was I was never happier to see anyone else when I saw Will open the door. I could just hug him right now, but then that would be awkward, and, well, kind of gross.

"The key," I muttered and started searching the rest of the cabin since we didn't try to find the key in those parts.

"So you two got locked inside the closet?" Will asked and I nodded not turning his way, still rummaging through all the stuff.

"Figures," I heard him mutter and walk away, me thinking that he left the cabin again.

I felt someone's presence beside me and I looked up to see Travis.

I smiled and said "Thanks,"

"If only I had a nickel for every time I heard you say that." Travis said smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, this time I mean it. I was kind of surprised by how much you seemed to want to help back there."

Travis looked away. I smiled because I knew he was trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his face. "Well, when you say it that way, it makes me sound desperate…" Travis trailed off, and turned his head back toward me, smirking again.

I rolled my eyes. "You're hopeless."

"Is this supposed to be new?" Travis asked.

I thought for a second. "I guess not." I started to go through the stuff again, when I felt someone tuck my hair behind my ear.

I looked back at Travis, who was staring at me intently. His hand made his way toward my cheek, and I knew I was blushing.

_Why do I keep getting into situations like this with Travis? _I asked myself, as I saw Travis's eyes flicker down to my lips.

Woah, wait, Travis is looking at my lips. Travis is staring at my lips. TRAVIS STOLL IS LEANING IN. Wait, HE'S LEANING IN? At that point I was kind of freaking out. _But then_, there's nothing to worry about. Also, I was fully aware of me leaning in too.

We both stopped till our lips were just a centimeter away from each other's. Both of us were probably expecting something to intrude, someone to barge into the cabin, since that was how things were like the past couple of days. But there was nothing.

We started moving in closer slowly, and Travis's breath tickled my face. _What am I waiting for? _I asked myself and pressed Travis's lips against mine. Our lips moved in sync, and I intertwined my fingers through Travis's hair. Travis groaned with pleasure into the kiss, and pressed me up against the wall.

And the thing was I felt _happy_. Yes, I was happy I was kissing Travis Stoll. Two days ago if you told me that I would be sucking Travis's face off, I would've told you to knock some sense into your brain. But right now, I'm having second thoughts.

I came up for air while Travis's mouth moved down to my neck. My eyes widened when I looked at the door way. There Connor was standing, shaking looking like he would burst from laughter any minute. Talk about _awkward_.

**Awkward indeed. I know, short chapter and **_**another **_**cliffhanger. Well, the cliffhanger isn't that bad…**

**I didn't see that kiss coming either! But my fingers just wouldn't stop typing! Other than that, you're welcome. ;)**

**Meepmeep123: Ha-ha, I can see that too! Thanks for the review!**

**TheOracleEyes: I feel you. Same goes with Percabeth. :3**

**I'm just never getting enough time to answer all reviews… Sowwy!**

**OH! AND SONG: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PEANUT BUTTER JELL-EH, PEANUT BUTTER JELL-EH! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!... Peanut Butter Jelly Time- Buckwheat Boyz**

**Admit it; you started singing it out loud too. ;) Does anyone else think this song would fit Tyson PERFECTLY?**

**R&R! Doing so would make me VERY happy! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I haven't updated for almost two weeks. Blame school, I'm innocent! Okay, so it's partially my fault. But good news: here's a chapter! Also, last chapter was the most reviews I got yet! All of you are SOOO AWESOME!**

**Song: Just a Kiss-Lady Antebellum. Yes, I like country. Don't judge me!**

**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU CRUEL DISCLAIMER?!**

**Katie**

"Connor! What are you- um-? Why…?"

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?" You couldn't miss the anger in Travis's voice.

"I was just checking on to see if you guys found the key yet, but I'll just come back later since you seem busy…"

"Connor!" I said, my face reddening.

He ignored me and exited the cabin, but I didn't miss the thumbs up that he gave Travis.

When Connor was gone, Travis cleared his throat and said "That was, um…"

"Humiliating," I finished, and looked back at Travis who had a hurt face.

"No! I didn't mean the kiss! The kiss was good, I just meant…" I trailed off when I saw Travis was laughing. I punched his arm, glaring at him.

"Geez Katie, take a joke. I knew what you meant. And let me just say, I thought the kiss was good too." Travis whispered the last sentence into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"You know what I think we should do?" I asked him.

"What?" I saw a spark in Travis's eyes.

"Find the key." I said pushing him away from me, smirking.

Travis groaned. "Why do you always tease me like this?"

"I'm not teasing; it's just your pervert thoughts working." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the cabin with me.

"I can't help it, I'm a teenage boy." I rolled my eyes and intertwined my fingers through his. It's weird how we can go to making out, to having a non-awkward conversation in seconds.

We started toward the arena, people glancing and giving us weird faces as we passed them. I felt uncomfortable with all the attention, but everyone knew how much I despised Travis. It must just seem weird that I'm holding hands with, basically my arch enemy.

Travis must've felt the tension in the air. "Hey, if this is making you uncomfortable we don't have to-"

"No, just stop right there. Let them stare, I don't care." **(Hey, that rhymed.)**

Travis nodded and didn't say anything else. We got to the arena, and it was just like the inside of the Apollo cabin, but, it was the arena. Arrows were everywhere, half of them still pink.

"How many arrows do they need?" Travis asked.

I shrugged and started toward the armory, careful to not step on any arrows. Travis followed closely behind.

Bunch of Apollo campers were in the armory, so we had to squeeze our way past people to the bows and arrow section. I looked at all the empty shelves and sighed. _At least I'm not removing paint from the arrows_, I thought.

"Let's start." I muttered to Travis and begun looking under shelves.

30 minutes later **(All the shelves were empty. Enough said.)**

We searched every inch of the armory, but no key. _Nothing_. It was all just arrows, arrows, and did I mention arrows?

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I yelled when we got out to the arena.

"We still haven't searched the arena." Travis said sheepishly. I didn't say anything.

"This is _just_ great!" I said.

"What's great?"

Travis and I jumped, and spun around to find Chiron Irish-messaging us.

"Chiron! Um, we, just-"I stuttered while my hands grew sweaty from nervousness.

"The pizza, in the cafeteria!" Chiron raised an eyebrow and Travis continued nervously "Well, it's definitely better than the meatloaf." He grinned, but I knew it was fake.

"Ah yes, that meatloaf is rather disgusting… Never mind that! Katie, I just want you to know that I might be gone for a couple more days, if that is okay with you."

I then realized that today was Sunday, and Chiron was supposed to be back here tomorrow. I almost sighed in relief when I realized I now have more time to find the key.

"That's not a problem." I said.

Chiron flashed me a smile. "I knew I can count on you. And you still have my key in safe keeping?"

Travis gulped loudly, while my heart skipped a beat. "Yes, it's safe with me!" I said, trying to be as convincing as I could.

"Good, because that key is_ very_ import-"There was a loud crash in the background, and Chiron turned his head around to the noise.

"I'm sorry Katie, I must- Mangler! Put down that lamp!" I heard something break, and a big roar.

"Sorry Katie, I need to go." Chiron said and ended the Iris-message, not before I could see a seven foot ogre holding a couch above his head in the background.

I raised an eyebrow and turned toward Travis, who just shrugged his shoulders.

**Connor**

I locked the bathroom door this time, and propped up the toilet seat to find that an Irish-message was already in place. Aphrodite was jumping up and down like a three year old, grinning widely.

"No need to tell me, I know already!" Aphrodite said and squealed.

I looked toward the bathroom door nervously hoping no one could hear Aphrodite, but I doubt it. When Aphrodite stopped squealing she said "THEY KISSED! THEY ACTUALLY KISSED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT WAS SOOO ADORABLE!"

I waited till she stopped, and my ears started working again. "So does that mean that we're done?"

"NO!" I swear I was going deaf by the second. "There has to be a twist!"

I didn't like where this was going. "A twist?" I asked.

"A TWIST!"

"Um, what kind of twist?"

"The one where we can find if they really _are_ loyal to each other!" she said.

"Okay, so... What's the 'twist'?" I asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! I need to form a plan!" Aphrodite said thoughtfully. "I'll Iris-message you when I have the plan formed." She said and ended the Iris-message.

**Aphrodite is SO OOC. But it's more fun to write her that way. :)**

**Only When I See us Laughing: Surprises are good, aren't they? :)**

**Meepmeep123: Huh, now I never thought of it **_**that**_** way, which **_**could**_** work. xD**

**Bindi6789: I'm all about awkwardness. ;)**

**TheOracleEyes: That's so funny! The only thing that can calm down**_** my**_** two year old sister is, well, nothing. :3**

**CaPtAiNTeRoR: You're right, that's just like this. I JUST REALIZED! xD**

**Are'sBestLittleTaunter: (Love the username by the way.) Who wouldn't? :)**

**Live Dance and Hope: I would've too, hehe… Thanks for the review!**

**Kat: I knew someone would've start singing it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR MoA?! I AM!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, I'm back, and**_** no**_**, I'm not dead. I only had time to write this chapter when I had free time, which was almost never. And then I broke my hand, so typing became hard and slow for me. BUT, I FINALLY updated! And I'm not going to abandon this story (I'm not the abandoning type), but updates may be slow until winter break. Sorry!**

**Song: Secrets by One Republic (my favorite song by them!)**

_**Connor**_

_I locked the bathroom door this time, and propped up the toilet seat to find that an Irish-message was already in place. Aphrodite was jumping up and down like a three year old, grinning widely._

"_No need to tell me, I know already!" Aphrodite said and squealed._

_I looked toward the bathroom door nervously hoping no one could hear Aphrodite, but I doubt it. When Aphrodite stopped squealing she said "THEY KISSED! THEY ACTUALLY KISSED! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT WAS SOOO ADORABLE!"_

_I waited till she stopped, and my ears started working again. "So does that mean that we're done?"_

"_NO!" I swear I was going deaf by the second. "There has to be a twist!"_

_I didn't like where this was going. "A twist?" I asked._

"_A TWIST!"_

"_Um, what kind of twist?"_

"_The one where we can find if they really are loyal to each other!" she said._

"_Okay, so... What's the 'twist'?" I asked._

"_I DON'T KNOW! I need to form a plan!" Aphrodite said thoughtfully. "I'll Iris-message you when I have the plan formed." She said and ended the Iris-message._

**Katie**

"Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Connor being chased by Percy... who's pink?"

It was true, head to toe Percy was, well, pink. I haven't seen him till today, so I guessed that he got to camp a day later than when he was supposed to. I saw Percy trip on a rock, and Connor decided to take that as an advantage to hide.

Connor dashed behind me, trying to hide behind my frame. I could tell that Connor wouldn't be very good at a game of hide-and-seek, because when Percy got up he spotted Connor right away and started storming toward us angrily.

It was almost scary how mad the son of Poseidon looked, and at that moment I wish_ I_ had someone to cower behind.

"Um, Connor," Travis looked nervously at Percy who was approaching us. "What did you do?"

Connor didn't get to answer because Percy started to chase him around, while Connor started to use me as a human shield, jerking me left to right trying to avoid Percy from reaching him.

"Connor, stop!" I shouted starting to get dizzy.

"Get over here, you little-"

"Dude, get your hands off my girlfriend!" Travis said angrily.

Girlfriend? If I wasn't in the situation I was in right now, I would've actually smiled.

Percy yanked Connor by the cuff of his shirt toward him, and Travis pulled me into his chest shooting daggers at Connor.

"Percy, wait, I can explain-"

"Why I look like a unicorn threw up on me?!"

Connor had the nerve to grin. "It was actually paint from Home Depot-"

"You really want to go there?" Percy asked deadly.

"Connor, you didn't tell us you pranked Percy too." Travis said.

I would've gotten annoyed at Travis not minding his own business, but I couldn't think properly being in Travis's warm chest.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Connor said looking at Percy annoyed, as if he was mad at him for spoiling the surprise. "I wasn't finished. All I needed was that bucket of oatmeal and the camera ready, but then..." Connor trailed off like he just remembered Percy was still there.

"You are dead." Percy stated, releasing Connor roughly.

"Were you going to record Percy getting covered with pink paint and oatmeal?" I asked. I was tired of listening to people argue about their problems, and I decided that it was my turn to ask questions.

Percy glared at Connor when he didn't reply and tried to avoid eye contact.

He looked about ready to punch him when Connor gasped and said "Annabeth's coming!"

"What? Where? Oh gods, if she sees me like this..." Percy started running away, but stopped and pointed warningly at Connor. "I'm not done with you."

When Percy was gone, Connor let out a breath. I looked around, and didn't see Annabeth anywhere. Even I had to admit, smart move.

"Didn't you already use pink paint for one of your pranks?" Travis asked.

Connor shrugged. "I didn't want to waste it."

"Wait," I stopped both of them. "When did you prank Percy?"

"Yesterday, I think," Connor said looking at me curiously.

"Did you by chance have the key with you when you pranked him?" I asked urgently.

"Yeah, why?"

I didn't even stop myself when I started pulling Travis with me to the Poseidon's cabin.

"Do you think the key's in-"

"YES!"

When we got to the Percy's cabin I impatiently knocked on the door. Percy opened it, still pink. Seeing him up close like this I had to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

Eyeing Travis and I closely, he started "Did Connor send you two here…"

"Can we search your cabin?" I asked straight away.

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

Travis sighed, annoyed. "Chiron gave Katie this key, you know what- I'm just not going to repeat this again. Can we just come in?"

"Okay, but-"

Travis and I went into the cabin, ignoring Percy. I didn't care that this seemed rude, but I really needed a break after what happened so far this weekend. I bet the same thing goes for Travis too.

"I'm going to be in the shower… And don't try to take anything-"Percy said eyeing Travis especially.

"I'll keep an eye on him." I told Percy, ignoring Travis's stare on me.

Percy nodded, but kept an eye on Travis till he was in the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

I started rummaging through Percy's stuff. My hopes rising when I saw a glimpse of something metal, them dropping when I noticed it wasn't the key.

"No way!" Travis said.

"What?" I asked hopefully.

Travis held up an iPod. "How is it he has this and monsters aren't breaking down the barrier to camp? Last time I had one of these bunch of _hippalectryon _were chasing me, now that was one crazy trip to the park-"

Travis was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Annabeth stepped into the cabin caring bunch of papers.

"Hey," She seemed confused to see us here, but the thought seemed to leave her mind after a second. "I heard Percy's here; do you know where he is…?"

"He's in the shower," I told Annabeth.

Travis started to smirk and say "You can still see him right now if you want, I mean it's not like this is the first time you saw him nak-"I gasped and punched Travis in the arm. Gosh, teenage boys _are_ perverts sometimes.

Annabeth glared at him and retorted "I'm still a virgin, so I would shut up if I were you."

Travis gaped at Annabeth from just being told, while I asked Annabeth trying to ignore the last conversation "What's that?" Gesturing at the papers in her arms.

Annabeth looked down at the pile she was holding. "Oh, blueprints I was just working on for Olympus. I didn't really want to drop these off at my cabin before coming because I wanted to see Percy first."

_Awww, how sweet_, the girly side of me thought.

"You guys are too lovey-dovey sometimes…" Travis muttered. I glared at the side of his head.

"He's my boyfriend, what do you expect, for us to hate each other?" Annabeth asked.

"No, but what I mean is-"I ignored Travis and Annabeth's argument and started looking around again, both of them completely ignoring me.

Stopping by the window sill, I admired the underwater plants. _I wonder if the Demeter cabin would be able to grow some of these_. I scolded myself mentally. _Focus_.

"Seriously, you guys sometimes just make me want to hurl." I heard Travis say.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not like we're making out all the time in public!" Annabeth said.

I continued to ignore them and stopped when I came to a fountain that has a coral decoration. I haven't noticed it before, but that must be because I was too busy going through everything else.

The bottom was filled with gold drachmas, which made me wonder how Percy got so much of them.

I looked back at Travis and Annabeth who were still fighting. I shook my head at them, but in the back of mind was on Annabeth's side. I mean, c'mon, Percy and Annabeth are adorable. I frowned. When did I become so girly?

I looked back at the fountain and stared at the drachmas. Something about them seemed so out of place, and I kept on wondering why. That was when I saw something silver under the pile of drachmas, and inhaled sharply_. No way…_

Plunging my hand into the water, I uncovered the cold, metal object and brought it up to my face. The key was staring back at me, and my heart pounded. I couldn't believe I found it, after everything it was right here all along…

I heard the chirp of bird, and jerked my head up to the window that was open. Perched right next to an underwater coral was the same dove from the other day. The dove cocked its head, and eyed the key in my hand.

"What-"The dove dived straight at me still staring at the key. I tried to swat it away, and felt the feathers on the back of my hand along with a _squawk_. The dove flew up in front of my face, and it seemed to glare at me as if to say _so you want to go down that road?_

The dove pecked my hand that was holding the key with lightning speed, and I could feel the pain on my hand merging. I yelped and dropped the key, where the dove picked up with its beak.

It flew and stopped to perch on the open window's sill one more time. I swear it was smirking at me, and it was holding the key in its beak like it was teasing me.

"No!" I said but before I could stop it flew out the window with the key.

I could feel Travis and Annabeth's eyes on me, and I wasn't sure if they witnessed the scene or not. But I didn't care, the key was gone, and I was _so_ close from getting it.

The bathroom door opened, and Percy stepped out fully dressed in different clothes.

Our gazes went to him, and Percy asked confused "What?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The dove and the key… You have _got_ to be kidding me.

**So this chapter was longer than the first or two previous ones. All of you deserve it! :)**

**Meepmeep123: Haha, I guess so. :)**

**Only When I See us Laugh: Thanks, and even though this update probably wasn't soon enough, at least I updated! :3**

**Zappy Shoes: Your update just made my day, and some of your predictions are actually pretty good… I'm hyper too when I have sugar, but like you said, you can't fight it! Thanks for the review!**

**Cdong15: Really? Oh man, I hope you get the book soon (I wouldn't be able to last till November, but your probably more patient than I am. While I'm just never patient…) ;)**

**Random Person with No Name: Thanks! And sorry about the short chapters, I just don't have much time (I bet you're thinking **_**excuses, excuses…) **_**Hehe, but anyway, thanks for reviewing!**

**TheOracleEyes: When I read your review that day I was literally googling the web for the reunion, but I didn't find it until after two hours xD Thanks, and your story may sound interesting, but I'm not as nosy as Travis. :)**

**CaPtAiNTeRoR: Thanks, here's the chapter! :)**

**And so, after a lot of smiley faces and thank you's, all of you forgive me for not updating for a long time.**

**All of you: No we don't!**

**Okay, maybe you haven't, but you can't stay mad at me forever, right? Ahhh! *dodges pitchforks***

**I guess I deserved that…**

**Review, please? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**61 reviews? AWWW, you guys are awesome! For that, here's chapter ten!**

**Chapter ten… We've gotten that far already? Huh.**

**Song: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri.**

**Katie**

After Travis and I came back to our senses, Annabeth asked us "What just happened?"

I shook my head and stared at the window, possibly hoping that the dove would come back with the key as if to say _Woops, sorry, wrong key from the wrong person. _But then did I really expect a dove to come back to me in pity?

I locked eyes with Travis and he asked "The key?"

I nodded. "What _is_ going on?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, um, thanks for letting us into your cabin, but we need to go." Travis said and he grabbed my hand.

Annabeth and Percy looked at Travis bewildered, probably from hearing him actually apologize for something.

And me? Oh, I'm still trying to process what just happened a few minutes ago.

We started walking toward the beach, which is where we saw the dove fly to with the key. "Hey, how are you holding up?" Travis asked uncertainly. I couldn't blame him, I probably looked like I was about to explode.

"I had the key; I was so close to getting it…" I said and slumped on a boulder.

Travis sat by me and put his arm around my shoulders, while I leaned into him.

"Katie-cat, don't worry, we'll get this thing figured out." Coming from someone else, I would've yelled at them not to tell me that everything would be _fine_, that everything would _okay_. But coming from Travis, his words always calm my nerves.

"You know what the best part about this is?" Travis asked, and I looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, and Travis smiled.

"Me being able to be with you." I looked away because I could feel myself starting to blush.

"Katie-cat, you're blushing!" Travis mocked teasingly, making me look at him. I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully, but I could tell I was smiling too.

I put my head on Travis's shoulder and closed my eyes, while Travis played with my hair. Nothing could ruin this moment, no stupid key or dove, nothing. For once, I wondered why I was overreacting to losing this little key. I mean, Chiron would understand, right?

But for reason, I felt like something was going to go wrong. And that the dove was connected to that somehow, but I just couldn't figure out why.

Dove… My eyes shot open, wasn't that the symbol for-

"No way!" Someone said and Travis and my head shot up. Jenny was standing there with a look that seemed as if she achieved something.

"Jenny, what are you doing here?" I asked, and she grinned.

"Going down to the beach of course, what are _you_ doing?" she asked waggling her eyebrows, which Travis caught and blushed.

I glared at her, which just seemed to satisfy her more. "Nothing that you need to know of."

"Fine," Jenny said, walking toward the beach again. "Suit yourself!" She called over her shoulder. Even though she was dropping the subject now, I could tell that I was going to have a long night with her pestering me.

"She seems, interesting?" Travis said, which came more out like a question.

I shrugged. "Pre-teens,"

Travis and I got up, and started heading back to the beach again. When we got there, only a couple of other people were there already but I didn't pay much attention to who they were. The wind blew my hair back, while the sun beat down on my face.

I looked over at Travis whose hair was swept back gracefully, while mine probably looked like a rat's nest. I took in his features, the cute freckles that splattered across his nose, and his blue eyes that always had a mischievous tint to them.

Stopping my thoughts, Travis asked me, smirking "Done checking me out Katie-cat?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever keeps you sleep at night,"

Whispering into my ear, he said "Actually, at night I like it rough-"

My eyes widened and I punched his arm. "You're so gross!"

Travis smirked and kissed me on the cheek. "I know,"

I rolled my eyes at him again, and looked around the beach. How are we going to find the dove now?

"Hey Katie!" I heard someone say, and I turn to see who was calling me. But before I did, I didn't miss the glare that Travis was sending to someone.

I raised an eyebrow at him, and turned around to see Kyle running toward us, grinning. He was wearing only swim trunks, and was dripping wet so I guessed he went swimming.

My eyes glanced at his six-pack- not that I was attracted to them- it's just, how often do you get to see one of this? I wonder if Travis has one…

Oh gods, Travis's pervert-ness is rubbing off on me. That was _not_ good.

"Hey Kyle," I said when he reached us, and I felt Travis's arm slip around my waist. Aware of the tension, I glanced up at him but he just had a cold stare directed to Kyle.

I raised my eyebrow at him again.

"So, Katie-"Kyle said and I looked back toward him. "-going for a swim?"

"No-"I was cut off by Travis who practically growled at Kyle.

"No, she's not." Travis said coldly.

"Oh," Kyle said and his eyes wandered to Travis's arm that was around my waist.

"Oh-"He said again as if something started to make since. "-oh." He said more unfriendly than last time, and Travis and him held a stare. For a second I was worried they were going to rip off each other's heads.

Kyle looked back at me and his glare vanished. "Well, then, I'll see you later Katie." Kyle said and started heading back toward the cabins.

When he was gone I turned back toward Travis. "Okay, what is up with you and Kyle?"

"Nothing," Travis huffed and started walking away along the beach.

I walked beside him. "Travis, seriously, what's going on?" I glared at him when he didn't respond. "Travis," When he didn't respond again, I stopped in my tracks and crossed my arms.

Travis sighed and turned back toward me. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"If you're sorry then you'll tell what just happened back there." I said.

Travis ran his fingers through his hair, irritated. "Katie, I just don't want to lose you to that guy."

I looked at him confused. "What are you-"

Travis walked up to me till we were face to face and I could feel his breath on me.

Cupping my cheek, he said "You're so oblivious, you know that?" He didn't say that in an insulting way, but more teasingly.

I waited for him to continue, and he sighed, pressing his forehead against mine.

"It's obvious that guy is hitting on you, and what do I have against him? He's a stupid Aphrodite kid with his _perfect blond hair_, and his _pearl white smile_, and-"

I silenced him by putting my lips against his. "Stop, you're better than him in many ways, so just stop." I told him.

Travis smiled at my response. "Did I ever tell you how awesome you were?"

"No, but that doesn't mean that you don't have to." I said.

Travis smiled and pecked my lips. "C'mon, we have a dove to find."

I would've groaned, but I was too happy at that moment to.

**I know, a filler chapter, but I wanted to put some Tratie in since there wasn't much in the last one.**

**Meepmeep123: Not yet, it's too fun to mess with her for her to find out:)**

**Cdong15: Oh, well, I hope you get the book soon! And Skip Beat kind of sounds interesting… Hmmm, a god? Hehe that gives me some ideas… :D**

**Neusuada: Here's the update, and thanks for reviewing!:)**

**MakaylaDiAngelo: Haha, **_**exactly**_**:) Thanks for the review!**

**Midnightstar-and-Echosong: Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**TheOracleEyes: Really? I kind of had the same problem, except I finished the book in three days. I almost got grounded because I was reading too much. xD**

**SmileyApollo1: I know, but I feel worse for what's going for her for what's going to happen in the upcoming chapters. (**_**Hint, hint**_**.) ;)**

**VALDEZ WHO: Who doesn't? ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me: You know, it makes me happy I have this kind of effect on people with my stories… Haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**Sexy girl: Yep, I guess so! Thanks, and thanks for the review!**

**OwlGirl98: AGREED! One time this dove almost pooped on me in my backyard- that's a story for another time… thanks for the review! :)**

**Chloe Macefield: Thanks, and greets from America to England! (Unless you live in America now, then, uh, greets to wherever you're living?) Haha, thanks for the review!**

**Also, for the next chapters, prepare yourselves… O_o**

**So, do you think we could make it to 70 reviews? Or maybe, 80? Crazy, I know, but still; do you think we could do it? ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**FINALLY, I'm back again. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I**_** am**_** on winter break, but last week my parents wanted to surprise us with a "family road trip" (and yes, it was as torturous as it sounds.) So I was away for a week on that, with NO internet connection. So that really added to my torture, and I couldn't update then so, sorry. BUT, I managed to finish all my school projects before winter break so I didn't have to do them **_**over **_**the break so that I had more free time to update. But really, my parents kind of just ruined my schedule (ha-ha, depend on me to blame my parents. :3) Also, Merry late Christmas and Happy early New Year's Eve! Anyway, here's the next chapter!:)**

**Song: Radioactive- Imagine Dragons. There are two- wait, three- reasons why I love this song. One, it's AWESOME. Two, it's in the upcoming new movie "The Host" trailer (I recommend reading the book. It's by Stephenie Meyer, and if you're not a twilight fan I still recommend reading the book. It's **_**way **_**different from the twilight saga, and is really good.) And three, Alexandra Daddario is in the music video. I know bunch of people are hating on her since she wasn't blond in the PJO movie (although I have to admit the movie was kind of a fail… uh, ignore that previous sentence.) But c'mon, she still played Annabeth! Basically I like anything that's PJO related.:)**

**Well, that was a really long author's note. You can really ignore that because once I get started on something I just go on and on- You know what, how about you just start reading the chapter.**

**Katie**

Walking along the shore of the beach I squinted out into the distance, looking around me. I tried looking for a speck of white somewhere, or hopefully a glint of metal but _nope_. Nothing, as I expected. I concentrated harder into the distance, shielding the sun out of my eyes.

That was when I felt something splash into me and I gasped from the sudden coldness. I looked at the direction from where the water came from and found Travis smiling mischievously at me knee-deep in the water.

"You- you- Travis!" I said and Travis laughed going deeper into the water, not seeming to mind the water soaking into his shorts.

I scowled at him, while he stuck his tongue out at me childishly. I rolled my eyes but then gasped again when I felt water struck me.

"Travis!" I said while he continued to laugh. "You are _so _going to-"I was interrupted when he splashed me again. I shrieked as I felt the cold water reach my face, and felt my shirt get wet too.

"I'm going to what? You're too chicken to come into the water anyway, so you can't do anything to me." Travis said smirking.

"That's it." I muttered slipping my sandals off and sticking a foot into the water cautiously but pulled it back out hurriedly. The water was like ice!

Meanwhile I heard Travis make bawking sounds and make his arms so they were like wings, flapping them up and down. I scowled at him, and picked up my sandals walking away by the shore. "You can't make me come in." I said simply.

I could tell Travis was still nearby, following me. "I swear, if you splash me _one more time_-"I was interrupted when I was picked up and swung over Travis's shoulder, cutting me off in surprise.

"Travis! Let me down!" I yelled, kicking causing Travis to hang on to me tighter.

"Nope," Travis said, popping his p.

"Travis, you better-"I stopped when I saw him start to walk into the water, and my eyes widened. Struggling I said "_Oh_ no, you better not-"Travis let go of me, and I yelped when I felt my whole body under the water. Bringing my head back up to the surface, I gasped and removed my wet hair from my face. I saw Travis a few feet away from me, grinning back at me sheepishly.

"What were you going to say? I better not what?" Travis asked.

"Urgh!" I yelled and got up to chase Travis who was running away from me laughing, making way toward the shore. Shivering, I tried with all my might to move my legs as fast as I could. Using as much power as my arms could manage, I made water splash at the direction Travis was running in. I grinned in achievement when I saw the water hit him, soaking his shirt and the back of his shorts. My grin faded when I saw him stop running and turn toward me with a deathly expression.

"You shouldn't have done that." Travis said and started to make his way back toward me.

_Uh-oh_, I thought and started running away from Travis. I guess I wasn't fast enough when I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Now missy, where do you think you're going?"

I tried to struggle, but just felt Travis's chest vibrate as he chuckled. "Girls are weak, you know that?"

I spun around wildly, catching Travis off guard. I then dunked his head underwater, grinning as it shot back up but with his hair soaked with water and dripping down his face.

"Weak, huh?" I asked and ran toward the shore. Travis tried lunging at me but I got out of his reach just in time looking back at his glare, smiling back at it. I managed to make it back to shore, and looked back out at the ocean breathing heavily. My eyebrows furrowed when I saw Travis was nowhere in sight.

"Boo," I heard a voice say behind me and jumped spinning around. My awesome balancing skills worked perfectly at that moment as I landed on top of my arm on the sand. I heard Travis laughing at me, and I scowled up at him while he clutched his stomach. In a swift movement I pushed his leg out under him and wide-eyed he fell beside me.

Laughing at his expression he scowled at me. Getting up, I said "So, that thing about you saying 'girls are weak'…" I trailed off for his response.

"I'm not taking it back." Travis replied, getting up and brushing the sand off his shorts. I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness.

"Whatever, c'mon, we should probably continue finding the dove." I said walking to get my sandals.

"No dur," Travis said sarcastically. I glared at him, causing him to smile back at me.

We walked back along the beach, while I looked up squinting into the sky. We both jumped when we heard a loud squawk behind us. Whirling around, we saw something flapping wildly in the air, advancing toward the ground. Travis and I ran toward it as it fell on the ground.

Kneeling down, it took me a while till my eyes actually adjusted. "It's the dove!" Travis said as the bird tried hopping away from us. I glanced at its wing, noticing it had a big cut across it making blood soak the white feathers.

"No dur," I muttered, slowly inching my hand toward it. The same one where I got pecked by the dove, the welt on the back of my hand proving it.

"Katie…" Travis said cautiously. I ignored him and gingerly touched the dove's wing. It squawked and snapped at my fingers, but I pulled them out of its reach just in time.

I frowned at it. "I'm trying to help you, geez." I muttered, and the dove looked at me uncertainly. After a moment, the wounded wing inched toward me. I looked up at Travis in surprise, but he just seemed just as surprised as me.

Looking back at the dove, I reached back toward the wing, but while still eyeing the dove uncertainly. I caressed the wing in my palm gently, and felt the dove wince at my touch.

"Travis, give me ambrosia," I said.

I felt Travis shift beside me uncertainly. _Please tell me Travis has some_, I thought. I mean, he's not stupid enough to not have any. Every demigod should carry some with them everywhere they go just in case.

"But won't it be too strong for it?" Travis asked but he started reaching into his pocket anyway.

This isn't any ordinary dove. I just knew it. I was pretty sure that a little godly food wouldn't hurt it.

Leaving Travis's question unanswered, I took the ambrosia from him and motioned it toward the dove's beak. The dove eyed it like a little kid would before they were about to have medicine. After a moment, the dove took a little nibble from it. Then another bite, but this time bigger. When the ambrosia was gone, I felt the wing relax into my palm and saw the dove's face soften. The cut on the wing was already starting to slowly close up, and the flow of blood stopping.

The dove flapped the fixed wing, and shook the feathers which were still stained with blood.

I frowned. "We're going to have to clean that up." I muttered and got up to stretch my cramped legs.

For a moment I thought the dove was going to ditch us, when it flew up into the air. I bet it actually _tried_ to fly away from us, but then it fell to the ground.

"I don't think it can fly on its own yet." Travis said.

I nodded. "And we can't give it more ambrosia unless we want a roasted bird on our hands." I swear the dove glared at me when I said that.

Kneeling down again I asked it "How did your wing get injured?" I know, talking to a dove, a little weird. But I'm a demigod, what do you expect?

The dove nipped at my hand again, and I pulled it away. "Hey!"

I felt Travis kneel down next to me and he pointed at my ring. "Katie," he said pointing at it.

I looked at my ring on my finger. It was from my grandpa, I got it before he died. I wore it most of the time since it reminded me of him, and we were pretty close. The ring was a silver band with a ruby on top. It wasn't real, but most of the time people would ask me if it was.

I shrugged. "What about it?" I asked Travis, looking up at him.

He pointed at it again. "There's feathers stuck to it."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked back at the ring. If I looked closely at it, I would see tiny tuffs of white feather stuck under the ruby where it wasn't fully stuck onto the silver band. Remembering how I hit the dove with the back of my hand when I tried to get the key back from it, I said "Oh,"

I poked the ruby just to check, and pulled it back. Yep, that was sharp enough.

The dove squawked like it was saying _you now, you really take a long time to have things process in your head_.

I frowned at the bird, then asked "Wait, where's the key?" The dove looked down sheepishly.

Looking at Travis wide-eyed, I said "The dove doesn't have the key anymore."

"Maybe the dove swallowed it." Travis said. "I think it may be a while till we actually get the key back then, but at least we know where it is!"

The dove gave Travis a look like it was thinking _is this guy serious?_

"I don't think the dove swallowed it Travis." I said.

"Then where is it?" Travis asked.

I looked at the dove, hoping for a response. It slumped onto the ground as if to say _you're not getting anything out of me_.

Sighing I reached for the dove, and picked it up. It squawked in protest and tried pecking at me, but I learned from last time to keep any open skin _away_. Except I didn't have any gloves, and I had to carry the dove. So you can probably imagine what my hands might look like afterwards.

"Here, let me carry it." Travis said, reaching out for the bird. The dove tried to peck at Travis, but Travis swiftly avoided the bird's beak and picked it up out of my hands.

"Careful," I said warningly.

Travis rolled my eyes. "C'mon Katie, I think I can handle a little bird. Unless it poops on me, then we're going to have problems." Travis said eyeing the dove. For a second I thought it was actually considering the idea.

"We need a cage." I said. The dove started to struggle in Travis's grasp. I could tell it didn't like the idea.

"I got one in my cabin," Travis said.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would your cabin have a bird cage? I know it isn't for any pets."

"We Hermes kids are always stocked with everything in case we need something for an important prank." Travis said grinning.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because a prank can be _so_ important."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Nooo,"

When we got to Travis's cabin I took the dove from him. "It can stay with me tonight."

"No way. I'm taking it with me; I heard how loud that bird can be. It'll keep you up all night." Travis said, reaching for the dove, but I kept it out of his reach.

"No, I'll take it," I said stubbornly.

Travis frowned at me. "No you won't, I will."

"No-"

"Awww, are the two love birds fighting?" Someone said teasingly. We turned our heads to see Connor standing there smirking.

"No, Katie is just being stubborn," Travis said simply.

I smacked his arm. "Am not!"

Travis grinned. "And abusive," I raised my fist warningly.

Connor jerked his head at the dove. "Where'd you get that?"

I sighed. "Long story,"

I felt Travis take the dove away from me hurriedly. "Travis!" I said in protest.

"Hi,"

I glared at him, while he just grinned back at me.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Connor wipe away a fake tear. "One minute they're bickering is full of hate and the next it is full of love. They change so much."

I scowled at Connor while Travis just rolled his eyes at his comment.

**Connor**

Stealthily removing the blanket off of me, I jumped from the top bunk onto the ground with a low thud. But the sound seemed to be much louder in the silent darkness of the cabin. I snuck into the bathroom, and didn't turn on the lights till I shut the door.

I searched the cabinets till I found Travis's mouthwash. Even though I was in the bathroom, I quietly placed the mouthwash down and pulled the potion out of my pajama pocket silently.

_Potion of Attracted Boost_ the label read.

"Only two teaspoons needed," I muttered to myself as I read the directions. I poured what seemed to me what about two teaspoons into the mouthwash, then placed it back into the cabinets. Putting the potion back into my pocket, I turned off the lights and quietly crept out of the bathroom.

The dove on Travis's desk next to our bunk eyed me the whole time. I gave it a look that read _you saw nothing_. The dove seeming to shrug closed its eyes and shifted into a comfortable position in the cage.

Climbing back into bed, I thought _I hope this works_.

**So, they found the dove. Yay! But it doesn't have the key. Fail.**

**I'm not going to mention anything about Connor and the potion because I might give something away. So, you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out what that's about.;)**

**Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me: Ha-ha, thanks:) And I can get really crazy when I have caffeine, or sugar, well, you the idea.**

**Midnightstar-and-Echosong: Thanks, and I bet they do think they're crazy now… eh, they'll probably get over it, I'm sure they've seen crazier things:)**

**Neusuada: This probably wasn't **_**soon**_**, but I updated! *laughs nervously***

**TheOracleEyes: I agree:) It's probably just cute though mostly since the idea of Travis getting jealous is kind of rare…:3**

**MJ: Aw, you don't seem as bad as Aphrodite;) Thanks for the review, and I have to admit, I'm kind of a 1D fan too…:)**

**Ares'sBestLittleTaunter: That is kind of awkward, isn't it? Ha-ha, I would've made Katie do that but she was too busy processing what was actually going on at that moment:3**

**Chloe Macefield: Ha-ha, thanks:) I'm always kind of a fan girl whenever I make a little cute Tratie moment in my story:)**

**CaPtAiNTeRoR: Thanks, and I felt smart too when I found that out:)**

**OwlGirl98: xD Oh gosh, how much I would've paid to see that happen xD And thanks:)**

**Greenlem: Hehe thanks:)**

**cdong15: Wow, that kind of sounds, kind of creepy… COOL:)**

**Read-Write-Love1812: Thanks for the reviews:) And sorry I didn't update sooner, but here's the update now!**

**Meepmeep123: Hehe thanks. I hope there was enough Tratie in that chapter, but then not too much. I wouldn't want a fluffiness overuse:3**

**R5isamazing: Ha-ha, I'm guessing you like the chapter:) Here's more:) And thanks for the review.**

**Noodle Fanatic: Wow, thanks for all the reviews. Ha-ha, some of your reviews made me laugh out loud. Also, really liked the little Call Me Maybe parody:)**

**Dying for Ch 11: Thanks, and thanks for the review:)**

**yassie99: Thanks for the review, and I did? Woops, ha-ha, looks like I'm going to have to fix that:)**

**Guest 1: Thanks for the review, and I know. Did I put something different…? I hope not:3**

**Guest 2: Thanks for the review, and here's more:)**

**raisa864: Awww, thanks for your reviews:) And Katie is pretty oblivious, isn't she? But I guess you're right, that does add to her charm. By the way, love your profile picture;)**

** .Ninja: Thanks for the reviews, and I'm not giving anything away, but maybe he did. BUT, maybe he didn't. ;)**

**Wow, LOT of reviews. That reminds me, 95 REVIEWS? Sorry, for that outburst, but 95 REVIEWS? That's just like, wow. I'm just, in shock right now. Do you think we could get to 100? I THINK WE CAN!:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I freaking SUCK. 6 months?! What's that all about? I'm REALLY sorry, like A LOT, you guys don't even know… I'm not even going to go on a list of excuses of my absence because it would probably take up this whole page. I'm really thinking of getting back into this story and updating more often. I'm glad that it is FINALLY summer, because for the people that were here since my first story, they would know that I wasn't as bad of an updater. At least, I don't think I was. Because I honestly would update like every week one or two times. Sorry, just had to let that out. Oh, and about reaching 100 reviews, I'll get to that after this chapter… ;)**

**Travis**

"Travis, get up," A far away voice was calling to me, while something continuously kept prodding my arm.

"Urghhh," I groaned, covering my head with my pillow.

"Traviiiiis," The voice whined. What sounded like a bird squawking filled the background.

Groaning again, I tried covering my ears with my pillow hoping the irritation would stop, but it just kept building up.

The noise stopped, except for an occasional _squawk_ here and there. My eye managed to open, and my brain tried to process what happened.

"Ahhhhhh!" Someone started to scream while I croaked out "What-?" All the oxygen immediately disappeared from my lungs as suddenly what felt like a stack of potatoes landed on top of me.

"What the Hades, Connor, get off of me!" I struggled underneath him. Gathering all my strength, I said "Get… OFF,"

Connor landed with an _oof _on the ground beside our bunk, and looked up at me with a grim face.

"You're just lucky I didn't bring out the air horn again," he said, while I just rolled my eyes and flipped my blanket off of me.

"You are, or else you would be a squished kid right now," I replied and grabbed my clothes, and then started heading toward the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" Connor shouted at me while I closed the bathroom door.

"Whatever, kiddo," I muttered while I started brushing my teeth. After I was finished with that, I pulled my mouthwash out of the cabinets and opened it.

My nose wrinkled at the smell that came from it. _Since when did it smell like roses?_ I thought. Shrugging, I gurgled some in my mouth and spit it back into the sink. While I was putting it back in the cabinets, a tingling feeling started building up in the back of my throat. I started coughing, then stood there confused when it quickly disappeared.

Something weird was going to happen, I could just feel it. I would know because when you're a demigod, you always have to be cautious about everything.

**Katie**

Walking into the middle of the cabin, I placed my hands on my hips and looked around at all my lazy step brothers and sisters. A sigh escaped my mouth, along with an "I didn't want to do this again," as I placed two fingers into my mouth and made an ear-piercing whistle.

"Ahh!" and "Not again…" filled the cabin, along with my step brother Hector jumping fifty feet into the air and onto the ground.

"Who!" he shouted and struggled to get up. In his defense he held up a teddy bear with a missing eye and button nose up like a sword.

"Hector, put the toy away," Gregory called out, and followed the remark were some snickers.

Hector made a frown and clutched his stuffed animal. "Don't talk to Mr. Snuffles like that, he's a good fellow."

Another sigh escaped me again. How I was related to all these people, I may never know. "Okay! Get up, a new morning, a new day-"I threw the blanket on top of a snoring Jenny onto the ground.

"A new chance to get another pillow since yours is currently drenched in drool," My cabin mates laughed at my grim face as I picked up Jenny's pillow with only two fingers. Behind her tangled knots of hair, she glared at me as she sat up tiredly in her bed.

"A new day to see Travis," Jenny brushed back the hair in her face with one hand to reveal her waggling eyebrows.

I looked back at my cabin mates, glad to see they didn't hear the recent conversation that has just aroused between Jenny and I. My head turned back to her, glaring. "You could have almost bought me a day of constant provoking from these people.

She simply shrugged. "Well, I'm not the one in _love…_"

I pushed her shoulder. "Don't even, "

Grinning as I started to walk away, she started chanting "Katie and Travis sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-"I threw her pillow of slobber-ness at her face.

"Might want to clean that dry drool off your face before you go get breakfast!" I called over my shoulder, exiting the cabin.

"Katie!" a voice called out, and I turned to see who was calling my name. Travis was walking towards me, but his attention was focused on the dove that he carried in his hands. The thing was wriggling and squawking up a storm, that I was pretty sure my mom all the way up in Olympus could hear it.

Running to him, I asked "Why did you bring that?" The dove chirped and tried nipping at my hands. I got out of reach just in time.

"I don't think it likes being called 'that'. I'm pretty sure it's a girl, I mean, it has the attitude." Travis said, a tiny smile appearing at his mouth.

"Well, whatever- hey!" Travis swiftly got out of reach of my punch, laughing. The dove stopped struggling and made a noise in the back of its throat like it was on a glued onto a rollercoaster.

"Careful, we're still 5 times bigger than it." I warned, steadying the dove while taking it out of Travis's hands.

"_She_, Katie, she," Travis corrected me.

Rolling my eyes, I answered "Whatever, what are we going to do today?"

"Food!" Travis said and started running ahead of me.

The dove squirmed in my grip, and looked up at me. I expected to see grim-filled eyes, but saw something else.

"You're hungry," I stated. "Wait, what do birds eat?" I felt the dove take a deep breath in my grip. _You seriously don't know that? _I bet it was thinking. But I honestly didn't know, I never had a bird as a pet before. Seeds, bread maybe?

Furrowing my eyebrows, I brought the dove up to my face. I wanted some answers. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

The dove bared its- _her_- beak at me, if that was even possible.

"Who sent you here? Why are you here? Why did you try taking the key?" Nothing, just beady black eyes staring back at me. "Where _is _the key?"

The dove turned her head away from me, protesting to give me any answers_. I wonder if it- she- can talk_, I thought.

Sighing, I brought the dove down from my face, and started walking again.

"I didn't want to do this, but no answers mean no food." I said. The dove started squirming and squawking again, but ignored her.

Heading to the pavilion, I got only a couple of strange looks from people around camp. Their eyes would questioningly look at the dove having a seizure in my hands, then back up to me as I coolly kept walking on with a poker face.

The dove eventually gave up and hung limp in my hands, probably tired from struggling so much. I headed to get my food, and when I grabbed a plate the dove lunged into the air with a squawk of freedom. Panic filled me as I of in a flash all the bad things that could happen if the dove got loose. It- _she_- was the only thing that Travis and I had to help us get the key. We wouldn't be able to get the key back if we lost that one thing that would help us.

The plate I was holding dropped back on the table and I grasped for the dove, but she dodged out of reach. Flapping her wings seemed painful for her, as they made distorted motions. Suddenly another pair of hands appeared in vision and brought the dove back down, and Travis's face appeared in my vision when he recollected the bundle of feathers into his clutch.

The pavilion was quiet, and I peeked over Travis's shoulder at everyone while Travis turned his head. Only sound that was heard throughout the dining hall was the dove's cries of enrage.

"Um, carry on to your busy lives, nothing to see here," Travis said. His hands fumbled to hold the dove down, and I took the bird from him, biting the inside of my cheek when it nipped at my already scarred fingers.

Suspicious looks still examined at Travis and I, but other than that chatter filled the place again and everyone turned away from us. Travis looked back at me and grinned.

"Not much luck handling the dove?" Travis asked, trying to pull her away from me.

I frowned, refusing to let Travis take her. "Yes, but you had to deal with her all night. You probably need a break." I grabbed my plate again, which luckily didn't break when I dropped it. I felt the softness of the feathers leave my hand again, and my eyebrows creased as I turned back to Travis, who had the dove in his hands again.

Before I could start arguing, Travis stated "I already ate, you still need to have breakfast so I'll take care of the dove."

I frowned once again. "Why do guys have to be such quick eaters?"

"Because we can," Travis replied with a grin. "You're so cute when you pout,"

I rolled my eyes at the random cheesy comment, but could already feel some blood rushing to my cheeks.

Blushing, Travis mouthed, peering up at me as he adjusted the dove in his hands.

My hand covered my cheek, and a stray smile escaped onto my face. "Stop it!" I said, pushing Travis playfully as he continued to tease me.

How someone could make you feel in such a special way, I may never know how.

**Not much progression in this chapter, but I just kind of wanted to get back into the story and give all of you some Tratie since it has been 6 freaking months since you guys GOT SOME. Sorry, I'm just still really upset of myself for not updating for 6 **_**freaking months**_**-**

** Okay, I'll stop. Also, I'm not going to reply to the reviews just for this chapter just because I'm sure most of you probably don't even remember what you said to me last chapter, but I'll carry on with that next chapter. I didn't really mention anything about the potion just yet in this chapter, but I will in the next.**

** Also… 100 reviews?! I know we got more than that, but still, 100 reviews?! Thank you guys so much, you don't even know how happy I am for that (blue cookies for all of you!)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Aha, I told you I would update more recently now! It has made me happier to be getting back into this story, although (yes) we're close to the end of this story. Just a little fill in, there may only be five or six more chapters of this story, but for now, chapter 13!**

** Song: Next to Me- Emeli Sande**

**Katie**

Travis and I continued our search for the key, heading back to the beach. We figured it was the most recent spot we were at where the key could be, seeing as the dove had "swallowed" it there.

I still argued with Travis with that theory, thinking the dove could've pulled some smart tricks on us by burying the key in the sand, or hid it under some kind of rock. It didn't though, the dove knew where the key was and I think Travis and I can manage to convince her to show where it is.

I _think_.

The dove still was trying to make an escape on Travis and me, flapping her wings so harshly that her bad wing started to leak a little blood. I stopped with a sigh, and started ambrosia out of my pocket.

"I bet half of your ambrosia is already gone just from this wing," Travis guessed, stopping alongside of me.

I shrugged. "I can always get more," As Travis held the dove steady in his hands, I tried to force the dove the ambrosia.

A frown appeared on me, feeling as though I was dealing with a little three-year-old that was throwing a tantrum. "Well you for once stay still?" I said in frustration.

The dove chirped while turning her head, and I shoved the ambrosia into her beak as it slightly opened.

"There," I said in relief, and started putting the rest of my ambrosia in my pocket. My eyes peered up at Travis, and narrowing my eyes I said "Were you laughing at my misery?"

"Aw, Katie, I'm always laughing at your misery," Travis said with sarcasm dripping from his tone.

My fist flew at him, but like always he dodged it. It was annoying, but I couldn't get mad at him whenever his smile appeared on his face.

"Nah, I just can't help laughing whenever you're pouting. Did I mention you're cute when you pout?" Travis asked teasingly, bumping my shoulder as we continued walking.

"Yes you actually have," I said, trying to keep my straight face.

"And that you're also cute when you blush?"

"No, you haven't," I said trying to keep my eyes forward, but could tell he got me as the corners of my lips starting turning upward.

Travis smiled in achievement, and poked my cheek. I swatted his hand at him, frowning as he dodged me again like a ninja. He caught my hand though and smiled at me, and I knew my cheeks were still a little pink.

I will win a battle against this Stoll brother, but right now, nope.

When we reached the beach, I stopped as I remembered the bread I wrapped in a napkin and putted in my pocket this morning. My hand flew to the pocket and took it out.

I easily unfolded the napkin and held the little piece of bread up. Looking the dove straight into her eyes, I said "We will let you eat this on your own if you promise not to try to escape."

The dove nodded her head and stared at the bread like it was the only food source available for miles, but Travis looked at me uncertainly.

"Katie, are you sure about this-?" Travis started to ask, but I interrupted him.

"Yes, maybe we can get some clues while doing this," I said so that only Travis could hear.

Travis still gave me a hesitant look, but put the dove down on the sand anyway. I bent down next to the dove and held out the bread. Just as quickly she snatched it out of my hand and started gulping it down. My eyes met Travis's for a second wondering how we were going to do this, then I looked back down at the ravenous dove.

How many times I wished this dove could talk, I would never know. I still thought that she could talk, but so far I didn't have any proof that she could.

"Ok," I started. "Why were you sent here for the key?" My question flew right pass her as the dove didn't even glance at Travis and I as she continued to gobble the bread down. Travis's hand flew to the bread, and he snatched it out of the dove's reach.

The dove squawked, and started to wobble toward Travis, but she stopped as I said "One more step and that bread is going straight to the fishes." Animal cruelty by starving this dove, I didn't know, but I wanted answers.

In defeat, the dove plopped on the ground, but still didn't make any sign of Travis and I getting answers. "Who sent you here?" This time Travis asked, and the dove shifted uneasily.

It was like she was afraid that we could actually know the answer to the question on our own, but I ignored it and asked the question I mostly want the answer to. "Where's the key?" A little roughness was added to my tone.

The dove looked down. "She's looking at herself, I told you she swallowed it!" Travis said, and I rolled my eyes.

"She didn't swallow the key," I replied, but my eyebrows creased a little. "You didn't, right?"

Looking back at Travis and me, I couldn't tell the answer since she showed no emotion.

I sighed, standing up to stretch my legs along with Travis. "Well, this was successful," I said sarcastically, crossing my arms at the dove that didn't look back up at us.

"Well, Chiron said he's going to be gone for a couple more days, so we still have time," Travis said, tossing the bread at the dove, who caught it in her beak with glee.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "This is so stressful," I groaned, and felt Travis pull me into his arms.

"It isn't that bad, I mean it's just a key, right?" Travis said.

My head buried into Travis's chest. "I know, but I just keep feeling like something bad is going to happen,"

"Me too, I keep getting suspicious of everything now. Like-"

"Travis!" A voice cried out, and one that made me tell that I wouldn't like what was going to happen next. I looked up, my eyes still kind of blurry from rubbing them so hard, but from the voice I could already tell who was standing in front of us.

"Drew," Travis said with fake excitement in his voice. As my vision started to become clearer, I could make out Drew standing in front of us with two other people."

A two piece swim suit that for once came lower than her belly button was sported on Drew, along with a towel held with one arm and sunglasses bigger than my fists sat on her nose. The two other girls, I could already guess, were from the Aphrodite cabin, both of them too weren't wet probably not wanting to ruin their flawless hair.

"Oh and Katie, hon, how have you been?" Drew asked, flashing her pearly whites. Of course she was trying to hide the frosty tone from her voice, but didn't do that good of a job.

"Um, okay-"Drew didn't even stop to listen to my answer as her eyes shot back to Travis.

"So, Travis, how have you been lately?" There was a sickly sweet edge to Drew's tone and I could tell what she was trying to succeed at then at that moment: Flirting.

Now I respected Drew and tried to stay on her positive side, as I followed the rule "Don't judge someone because you don't know what they're going through in their life." I tried to keep an optimistic view on everyone. Also, I knew Drew too, and right now, this wasn't her.

Sure, she flirts with guys that already have girlfriends, and try to make a move on them, but when she gets the sign that they aren't interested, she moves on to the next one. Clearly, Drew knows that Travis likes me, and isn't the type to be cheating on me with another girl, but she probably hasn't gotten that indication yet.

Searching Drew's face, I stared more at her eyes. They looked a little misty, like someone had charmspeaked her, but I didn't think that was possible. Drew was a charmspeaker herself, and I had thought she had advantages of snapping out of the speaking. The two girls next to Drew looked a little woozy, and had eyes that were hazy too.

_Maybe they're drunk or something_, I thought. But there's no way someone could sneak drugs into camp.

"I'm, alright, I guess," Suspicion was heard in Travis's tone, and I was glad I wasn't the only one who was suspicious of Drew's behavior too.

"Well, that's _always_ a good thing! Why aren't you in your bathing suit? Shouldn't you be swimming?" What, so you can stare at Travis like hawks?

One glance from Travis, and I could tell that he had no clue what was going on. Looked like it was time for me to save him from any more misery.

I stepped a little in front of Travis and crossed my arms. Tilting my head, I gave off a smile that probably would want you to back away so that you won't get slapped.

"Drew, is there something we can help you with?" I asked with the fake sweetness like Drew had.

"No, of course not! We just wanted to say hi and be the friendly dears we are," said Drew, but her eyes said other, being "Hon, you don't want to mess with me."

"Well, hi!" I waved at her, then turned around to pick up the dove and started pulling Travis by his arm away from the three "dears". For once, it seemed like the dove was on my side and gave an ugly chirp that resembled a bark over my shoulder.

I peeked over to see Drew's expression, and saw her looking disgustingly at the dove like it was a dirty rodent. She probably didn't notice the bird since she was too busy drooling over Travis. The other two girls had weird, confused looks on their faces. One of them was a red-headed girl but with no sign of freckles, and she was rubbing her head like she had a bad headache. The other was rubbing her eyes, looking like eyelashes fell in both of them.

Drew seemed a little green, and was holding her stomach. Her eyes were back to her warm brown color, and then suspicion ran through me. Wasn't her eyes still brown when she was talking to Travis and me?

I didn't know, probably she had the trait being an Aphrodite child where her eyes can change colors, like Piper's. But I never noticed that before…

"That was strange…" Travis said, pulling the dove into his arms.

"Yeah," I glanced back at Drew for the last time. "How come that sudden interest, and that flirting, I mean, what was that about?"

Travis shrugged and swung his arm over my shoulder. "You know what, I don't care, because I got you Katie-cat, and that's good enough," Travis smiled at his comment.

"That's always I good thing, I guess," I tried to keep a straight face.

"I guess?" Travis asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded my head, but couldn't myself from laughing at Travis's expression.

Travis frowned and nudged me. "Don't lie like that,"

"I'm sorry, did I offend you?" I said sarcastically, showing an equivalent pout like the one Travis had.

Travis sniffed. "Yes, you did,"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, how can I make it up?"

Travis, still pouting, tapped on his lips then crossed his arms. The corners of my lips lifted a little at the look Travis kept on his face, but I leaned in and pressed my lips against Travis's.

I could feel him smile against my lips, and knew he achieved another battle yet again. But despite that, my stomach kept flipping out and blood rushed to my face. I wondered if I would feel like this when with Travis. A little part of me hopes so though, I never wanted this feeling to die down.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" A voice shouted out, and Travis and I pulled apart just as we saw a figure running away from us, laughter carried from her.

I scowled, and shouted "Jenny!" But she was already out of sight, far from where she could hear me.

Travis grinned and looked at me. "Interesting sister you got there,"

My scowl still looked off to where Jenny had off to, and I said "Interesting can be a pain sometimes."

Travis laughed, and we continued walking. I glanced at the dove and saw her eyes were closed, and her chest was falling up and down steadily.

"The dove, she's sleeping," I said softly, looking at Travis.

Travis glanced down at the dove down in his arms and nodded. "I got a plan, how about you stop by the pavilion and try to get more bread or something so that we can bribe the dove to answer our questions."

I frowned and said "Oh yeah, and how? It's not like she can talk or anything,"

"Well, looks like we're going to play a long game of charades," Travis said. "Meet me at my cabin,"

I took a deep breath, and paused thinking this through. Still not knowing how this could work out, maybe this could somehow. "Okay," I said.

Travis grinned at me, and looked down at the dove, who was making little high-chipped noises, like she was snoring.

"This is going to be a long, painful process," I said, starting to head towards the pavilion.

"That's what she said!" Travis called after me, and I squinted at Travis.

"Don't even," I replied, but Travis was alredy laughing and heading back to his cabin.

**Travis**

When I got back to my cabin, I gently laid the dove in her cage. She stirred slightly, but then settled back down into her peaceful slumber. I slumped down onto my bed, and rubbed my face. Katie was right when she said that this was stressful, just dealing with the dove alone was giving me a headache.

Looking up, I noticed that I was the only one in my cabin. Everyone one else was probably out, since it was still midday. The silence crept over me, and I jumped when my door banged open.

I shot up, my fighting instincts coming over me automatically. Finding the nearest weapon around me, I held up my lamp, holding it in a position that made it looked like I was ready to throw it.

In the doorway, with hands on hips and a wicked smile stood Drew looking about ready to pounce on her prey like a cat.

"Drew, what are you doing-?" Drew cut me off, taking slow steps toward me.

"Travis, I think we both know that you want me," Drew said in a daring voice.

I made the most confused face ever, that if there was a prize for it, I would've won it. Around my cabin I looked around, while the most awkward silence ever filled the gap between Drew and me.

Noticing Drew was waiting for my response, I asked "Sorry, I what?" I wondered if I misheard what Drew said. In my defense, I still held the lamp up over me.

"C'mon Travis, don't deny it!" Drew said in a playful tone, still advancing on me.

With the hand I didn't hold the lamp in, I held it up and said "I have no idea what you're talking about-"

"You're just hiding it because you're dating Katie, isn't it?" Drew stuck out her lower lip, crossing her arms.

This time, I tried to back away, panic filling me just a bit. Who knew that a daughter of Aphrodite could be so terrifyingly threatening? As I took a step back, the back of my head hit Connor's part of our bunk, and my head turned around to glare at the inanimate object while I rubbed the sore spot that had a bump growing on it already.

In that split second, I felt hands grab the front of my shirt, and I turned around to see a devilish smile on Drew's face, while on mine I had my prize-winning look of misperception.

My eyes met Drew's, and for a second I observed them. It looked like she had a thin white sheet covering her eyes, as they looked a little foggy. Her pupils were distorted, being two times bigger than normal eyes would be. She looked like she was under a spell, like she wasn't being able to control herself.

"Well, not anymore," Drew said and crashed her lips into mine.

Now, let me just say, I would prefer kissing Katie over Drew any day, any _girl_. Katie had the softest lips ever, and she didn't wear lip gloss which never gave my lips an aftertaste of cherries or watermelons from a tubed bottle. On the other hand, the weird smell combination of licorice and pineapple drafted from Drew that made me want to gag.

I've always liked Katie's smell of strawberries and pine trees, and really wished that I was kissing her instead of Drew.

Wait, Drew was _kissing_ me.

In the second Drew had kissed me, I pushed her straight off, not knowing now what the Hades was going on today.

Drew had a smile of achievement, looking ready to lunge at me again.

"Travis?" A little voice said that made my heart break.

Drew and I looked at the doorway, and found Katie standing with a limp look and her hand carrying the bread wrapped in a napkin. A single tear fell down her cheek, and past her chin that was trembling. My heart shattered into a million pieces.

I pushed past Drew and said "Wait, Katie-"

Katie didn't even wait for my response as she ran out of the doorway. I tried to follow her, but sharp nails grabbed my shirt. Managing to yank myself out of Drew's grip with a protest from her, I ran out of the cabin.

I crashed into a figure, but didn't bother to apologize as I searched for Katie to see if she was anywhere.

"Whoa, Travis, in a hurry-"A voice started that I instantly made out to be Connor, but I interrupted him.

"Katie, she caught Drew kissing me-"My face was falling by second, and I was shaking my head while I was still searching for Katie.

"Wait, you were making out with Drew-"Connor asked questioningly.

"No!" I started, trying to keep myself calm. I turned around realizing the real cause of this whole situation. Drew was standing in front of our cabin, smirking with her arms crossed. Her foggy eyes looked down at us. "I wasn't, Drew made out with _me_,"

I climbed the steps to my cabin, and towered over Drew with a threatening look. "And may I ask, _what was that about?_" You could tell I was just a teensy bit mad.

"You like me-"

"I don't like you!" I wasn't shouting, but I still made Drew wince.

I turned around to look at Connor, who had a guilty look on his face. No one else could tell that he did, but I could. He was my brother, after all.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head, looking at the ground. "Nothing, um, sorry man,"

_Sorry_, I repeated in my head. There was a huge ravine between Katie and I, and I didn't know how I was going to fill the gap.

**WHOA, whoa, **_**whoa**_**. Okay, your reactions were probably not that overdramatic, but I bet you were thinking something similar to that, right?**

**What? What do you mean you're mad at me now? I warned you, (or I think I did), I was pretty sure I said something bad was going to happen in one of the upcoming chapters! I don't know if I did really, my grandma and I have a pretty equivalent memory…**

**Also, from how I make Drew in this story, don't think that's how I view her in the story, because I don't. Same goes to all the other Aphrodite people! I try to keep a positive outlook on all the characters (like I made Katie have).**

**Besides, Drew probably "wasn't being able to control herself"… *hint hint***

**Midnightstar-and-Echosong: I know, aren't cookies just awesome?! But they kind of make me too hyper, and I may or may not have had some before I wrote this chapter… Haha, thanks for liking my last chapter and for the review! :)**

**Noodle Fanatic: You're welcome, I'm so glad that you enjoy this story! I'm glad too for continuing this story, and will try to update more as possible (maybe the next day or two!)**

**Neusuada: Thanks! I hope this is soon enough, I've been busy a lot this week, my mom making me babysit my siblings, uck. Thanks for liking the last chapter!**

**unknown123123123: Thanks, I'm glad you like this story so much! I'll try to update soon, I'm really enjoying writing this story!**

**I was a little s: I KNOW, finally I managed to have my schedule open! Haha, thanks for the review!**

**greekgeek25: Thanks, glad you like it! And if he does, then SHHHHHHH. I'm not saying though if he actually does ;) Thanks for the review!**

**I've been saying a lot that I'm enjoying this story, but I am! Also, I don't know why I was acting all cheery in all the review replies when all of you are probably still mad at me for what happened in this chapter…**

**Hehe, oops?**


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys didn't kill me for the last chapter? Well, that's because all of you are AWESOME! I'm just kidding, I wouldn't think all of you would kill me, hehehe…**

**;)**

**Song: Here's To Never Growing Up- Avril Lavigne**

**Connor**

I ran to the beach as fast as my legs could go, and stopped, putting my hands on my knees while breathing deeply. Aphrodite didn't like it whenever I was late for a message, and I definitely didn't want to see what it was like when the goddess's claws came out.

"Oh great, you're here!" A bubbly voice said, and I looked up to see Aphrodite's smiling figure looking at me through an Iris message. Never would I be able to get over that someone, even immortal, could be so beautiful.

Oh great, she's getting to me again.

My breathing was still a little heavy, so I gave a thumbs up and a tired smile without being able to muster any words.

Aphrodite took the wordless reply, and asked "So, did the potion work? How did it happen?" The goddess seemed so excited to hear the news and I felt guiltier as I remembered the heavy look of despair Travis had yesterday.

Sitting up straight, I said "Apparently Drew was the one that caught him in his cabin, and Katie found Drew-"

"Yes yes, I know, as part of the plan, although I wouldn't think my daughter would have been the one to fall for the potion," Aphrodite swatted the thought away with her hand, acting like it was nothing. "Eh, the _Potion of Attracted Boost _is powerful, making anyone who was ever the slightest appealed to the person who took the potion become so charmed by them that, boom!"

I jumped right where I was standing at Aphrodite's outburst, but said nothing as she continued. "They lead themselves to the person by the power of the potion, and have a full out kissing session against the other person's free will in their cabin! The potion even has the effect of making the individual go a little crazy, you know, just make them think that the person they're falling under the spell for is the reason for their "undying love for each '_other'_"-"The first time that Aphrodite has explained the effects of the potion, my brain had a headache for the rest of the day with just trying to repeat Aphrodite's words in my brain, slower that time, and trying to make out what she was actually saying.

Now, if you gave me an exam on the very potion itself, I would've pass it with flying colors. From the moment Aphrodite hatched the plan, with the potion and all, she just can't seem to repeat to me her _genius_, and how she couldn't believe she had such brilliance.

"Oh, I am so smart!" Aphrodite remarked just as I thought that.

"But, you know, in other words, Drew was entranced so much by the potion that she led herself to where Travis was and with the works of the potion, she convinced herself that Travis and her had such strong feelings for each other and-"Aphrodite continued to babble on, but I stopped her by smiling through gritted teeth and said, "Yeah, I think I got it by now,"

"Oh, I can't wait to see where this goes!" Aphrodite squealed, smiling larger than her own face.

My feet shuffled, still uncomfortable by how Aphrodite's excited state didn't seem to belong in this situation. "Why, again, exactly, is it we're trying to break up Travis and Katie? Aren't we supposed to be trying to get them together?" I asked unconsciously, kind of regretting my approach of questions. Let's just say Aphrodite wasn't the one you wanted to correct with on her ideas.

"To see if their relationship is really strong enough to survive through these type of situations!" Not until then did I realize how loud my conversation with Aphrodite was, and quickly checked behind me and my surroundings. No one else in sight, thankfully. I wasn't sure how one someone would react to me talking to the goddess of love on the beach. Get a little too suspicious, maybe.

Aphrodite continued, ignoring me. "If their love for each other can still persist through such a bad state!" Aphrodite made a point by clapping her hands on each of the last two words. Most of me really hoped someone wasn't nearby, or that no one was planning on going for a swim right at the moment.

"But if not, then I guess it wasn't meant to be," A sigh escape Aphrodite's mouth, and sudden depression through me all over. Maybe for once, Aphrodite was wrong, and Travis and Katie were meant to be together, but wouldn't be together anymore because of what I did. I was the one who gave Travis the potion, and all blame would be put on: moi.

They could still be together, going on with their happy lives, and Travis wouldn't be all gloomy-faced, and that Katie wouldn't have the memory of her boyfriend kissing another girl. My day was ruined right there on the spot as a sudden feeling ran through me.

Stupid freaking guilt. Such a hard life of being the assistant of the goddess of love.

**Katie**

No, I was not going to mope around and cry my eyes out over some _boy_. Sure, I shed some tears yesterday, but the feelings were still heavy on me. The memory still clearer.

Even though it was only midday when I came back to my cabin after the _incident_, I went straight to bed. When I collapsed on my bed, I figured that I needed a break, and sleeping seemed good enough. Not until I hit my delicate, downy comforters and feathery pillows did I realize how tired I was. No one else in my cabin bothered me when I came back, but I could feel their worried presence around the room.

The sun leaked through my cabin, and rustling of few other people in the cabin made their way to my ears. This was the first time in a blue moon that anyone has ever woke up before me, usually I would be everyone else's alarm clock. _Was I really that tired?_ I asked myself. Apparently so.

Figuring that I had to get up, I tried to force myself to open my eyes, or at least wake up. You know when you're in that state where you're not fully awake, but you can still process thoughts so it feels like being awake in a dream of nothingness? That was how my situation was right there.

My eyes barely opened when memories and flashbacks of yesterday ran through my head, and I realized why inside, a part of me was feeling so miserable. I shut my eyes tightly, burying my head inside of my pillow. Reality can wait.

"Katieeeeee," A soft voice said into my ear, but I ignored it. But that was hard to do when that annoying pest was trying to tear apart your bed. I felt my blanket trying to be pulled off, but caught handfuls of it and wrapped it tighter around me.

A huff of irritation was sounded above me, and with a more firm voice the person said "Katie,"

I grunted in reply, trying to find my happy place. A field full of galloping ponies, dainty flowers everywhere. Daisies, roses, carnations, sunflowers, tulips, everything. Ooh, rainbows.

"Katie!" The voice that I processed to belong to Jenny said. I mean, who else could be so irksome? This time, a pillow hit me, straight on the back of my head. The pillow didn't hurt, but it bothered me extremely.

"Get up you lazy butt!" Another hit with the pillow, but then stopped. "Wait, since when were you lazy?"

That did it, I sat straight up in my bed and through my pillow at Jenny's face. "I'm not lazy!" I stated, pushing my bed head out of my face.

When my pillow slid off her face, I saw a smile of triumphant. "You're like Sleeping Beauty, maybe I should've gotten Travis to kiss you awake," Jenny teased, not noticing my fallen face.

I sat on the edge of my bed, crossing my legs to stare at my hands in my lap while Jenny questioned herself. "Wait, but wouldn't that be gross? Ew, drool and bad breath all added in. Sleeping Beauty must've took a _ton_ load of mints." Jenny shuddered, then her focus went to me.

"Wait, what's wrong?" I felt the weight of my bed shift as Jenny took a place next to me.

I shook my head, then looked up trying to put a casual look on. "Nothing, um, just still a little tired I guess,"

"You're sad because fourteen hours of sleep wasn't enough? C'mon, a two-year-old can lie better than that," I took a deep breath, knowing that once Jenny was on to you, that's it, period.

I bit the inside of my cheek, still seeing Drew's lips on Travis's flashing in my mind. My gaze wandered back down to my hands.

"Katie?" Seeing that Jenny won't leave me alone until I gave her an answer, I said "Travis cheated on me," A dramatic gasp from Jenny, but I ignored it.

"With Drew." I finished, followed by another dramatic gasp. I looked up at Jenny to frown at her, and she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry," Her muffled voice said. "Since when did Travis and Drew have a _thing_?"

In response, I shrugged. I remembered yesterday when we were at the beach how Drew acted so interested of Travis. Confusion ran through me, as I remembered the uncomfortable mood Travis had to him, and started to think of it as fake. _All of it was fake, he didn't mean it when he said that I was good enough._ _He never felt the same way, didn't care about me like I cared about him_, I thought.

"No, Katie, Travis does cares about you," Jenny protested as I noticed I muttered my thoughts out loud.

"I've seen the way he looks at you," She bumped my shoulder playfully, and I rolled my eyes. "The way he smiles whenever he sees you, how happy he _always gets_-"Jenny teased drawing out her last words.

I interrupted her as I gave her a hopelessly confused look. "Then why did he kiss Drew?"

Jenny's eyes widened. "Wait, he saw him _kissing_ Drew? Oh, wait till I get my hands on him-"Jenny rolled up her sleeves and shook her fist in the air, but I held her back as she tried to escape the cabin.

"Jenny!" I pulled her to sit back down on my bed. "Calm down, we aren't going to result into violence,"

The wild demigod frowned, but said "Oh, fine, but I swear if I see him-"

"We weren't even dating for more than a week," I murmured, bringing my knees up to my chest. "I mean, we weren't even together for half a week!"

"It kind of seemed like you two were dating," Jenny replied with a little smile. "You know, it was just a hate-love relationship. You two fought, flirted, acted like a couple," I rolled my eyes at Jenny's perspective. "Travis and you just never realized it, but I did!" She said with accusation in her voice.

"Yeah yeah," I said with a small smile building up on my face.

"But you would always-"

"Deny it, I know," Finishing Jenny's sentence, standing up to hide the grin I had.

"Finally you admit it," grumbled Jenny, and I laughed at her expression. "Wait, so no violence-"

"No violence," I stated, giving her a look along with it.

"How about we go to the arena after breakfast?" Jenny asked.

"Why, so I can take my anger out on the straw dummies?" I asked with a frown.

"Yeah, that's the best way for a demigod to let out their emotions," She put her hands on her hips, stood up straight, and took a deep breath. "To breath."

I raised my eyebrow. "To breath?"

"To breath," She conformed.

Of course, I had no choice but to give in. May I remind you, this was Jenny. "Fine,"

"Yessssss," Jenny said with her habit of drawing out words, and ran out the cabin with a smile of accomplishment.

By the time I managed to contain my hair to a decent look and changed, I headed towards the pavilion. It felt strange, seeing that everyone around me was acting like nothing was wrong, going on with their lives. Unlike me, though, my heart ached as heavy as an anchor strong enough to save the Titanic.

Okay, maybe I was overreacting just a little bit.

When I got to the pavilion, I grabbed my breakfast, and sat down with my cabin mates, noticing Jenny gulping down her cereal and in a result instantly sporting a white mustache. I looked down at my food, but couldn't help but take a glance at the Aphrodite table.

Drew was talking to the other people that sat with her, applying lip gloss instead of eating her breakfast, if she even got any.

My eyes lingered on her for a little longer. For some reason I wasn't mad at her, but just sad. A part of me, deep inside still didn't think that she was the type of person to do this to me. I didn't believe it, and unhappily I asked _why? _If I ever got the chance, I would ask her that, but I really wanted to keep my distance from her for now. I could still see her kissing Travis just as I looked at her, and looked away.

Taking a bite of my toast, I turned my head to a different table. I couldn't stop myself, I just had to look at him, and see in a different way more recently him not kissing someone else. My eyes searched the Hermes's table, but I couldn't find Travis. Not just because there were so many people, but I could tell he wasn't here. I found Connor sitting there eating his breakfast and Travis wasn't sitting next to him.

Once I finished my breakfast, I stealthily snuck my way away from Jenny, hoping that the yogurt she was gulping would distract her. How she was able to eat so much food and not gain a pound, I would never know. Part of me tried to push the guilty part of me for ditching Jenny away. Sure, she was annoying, but she was also the first person to make me smile ever since I caught Travis and Drew making out.

Although, I still went to the arena, hoping that Jenny was right and I can get rid of my emotions with a swipe of the sword. When I got to the arena, I stopped as I entered it. There, with one of the dummies, Travis stood with a sword. He didn't notice me since he was too busy practicing, and his back was facing me, but I definitely noticed him. On one of the benches, the dove sat with a bored expression. Her head turned toward me, and before I could indicate her to stop, she squawked loudly.

Travis stopped and turned his head toward the dove with, probably, a confused expression. When he noticed that the dove's gaze was directed pass him, he turned around and his piercing blue eyes met mine.

All parts of me froze, and we stared at each other for felt like ages, but was only a second. _Leave_, I broke into my own thoughts knowing that I had to react to this situation.

When I turned around, I heard Travis calling my name, but continued to walk away. The inside of my cheek were being bitten so hard, that I stopped when I faintly started to taste blood.

"Katie, wait!" Travis sounded closer, now hearing his pounding footsteps and realized he was running toward me. My attempt of trying to walk faster away failed as I felt a hand grab my arm. I felt like it was exploding, with sparks shooting at all directions.

The thing was, it was in a_ good_ way. _You have to stop feeling that way toward him, Katie, he doesn't like _you_, he likes another girl_, a tiny voice inside of me. The voice was right, what was the point of keeping these feelings locked up inside of me when there was no use to them?

I turned sharply towards Travis, yanking my arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me," I snapped, trying to ignore the look that appeared on his face when I said that.

_But Katie, what if he didn't mean for any of this to happen, and he still likes you?_ A different voice said. I felt like those characters in cartoons, where on one of their shoulders was that person but with horns and a spiky tail, and then on the other shoulder the same person but with a halo and angel wings. How the imaginary figures would argue on their shoulder about the right thing to do in the situation they were in, and the bad thing to do.

_Walk away, never look back. _A part of me thought harshly, but my softer side came out as I argued _don't walk away, he still cares about you, why else would he be standing right here in front of you?_

"Katie, look you don't understand-"

"I understand clearly what I saw," I interrupted him, crossing my arms.

_You go girl! _One side of me said while the other went_ be nice, it's hard to apologize to someone._

_Both of you, shut up_, I thought. I had enough of going crazy inside of my own head for the day.

Travis sighed, and that was when I noticed the bags under his eyes. Was he not able to get sleep last night, maybe, because of me?

"Did you not get enough sleep?" The concerned part of me came out before I could stop it, and I looked away frowning at myself, calling myself stupid multiple times.

I saw out of the corner Travis have a confused face at my unexpected question, and he tried to look me in the eye.

"Katie?" I looked down instead of at Travis, and felt his fingers gently pull my chin up, and sudden surprise ran through me. Ignoring the feeling, I pulled my head away from Travis's hand, still not looking at him.

Another sigh escape him, but he said "Katie, I didn't kiss Drew,"

Wait, he didn't kiss Drew? A sudden jolt mixed with relief and happiness ran through me before I could stop it. No, I couldn't keep my hopes up, I still didn't actually know the whole story.

Looking up at him, I looked Travis straight in the eye. I could tell Travis was a little take back, and so was I, but I asked "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Noticing that part of me actually believed him, Travis continued with a little hope in his voice "She cornered me in my cabin. Drew kept saying how I wanted her, or have this weird desire for her, I don't know, but I don't Katie. Look, she kissed _me_, I couldn't stop her, and she did it before I could stop her,"

"So you weren't cheating on me…" I murmured, trailing off, still not completely believing Travis. He could still be lying, this could all just be a big lie he thought of-

"I would never cheat on you, I told you, I got you, and that's good enough." Travis said, reaching for my hand. I didn't know what to believe, what to do. It was hard to tell whether a Hermes son is lying or not, they were born with that disguise that even Sherlock wouldn't be able to see it.

I shook my head, as confused as ever, looking at the ground. Travis pulled my chin back up again, and it was until then that I noticed how close we were.

"You got to believe me Katie-cat,"

A coughing sound made us both jump, and I expected someone like Jenny or somebody to be barging in at this moment, but it was then that I noticed that there was no one here except us. And that wasn't a coughing sound. That was choking.

Travis and I turned our heads to where the sound was coming from, and we found the dove having what looked like a heart attack on the bench. She was holding her chest with a wing, and snapping her head everywhere like a crazed animal. Now, I would've laughed at this sight, but it's never nice to laugh at someone choking.

We both ran towards the dove who was flipping on and off her back, trying to cough up whatever was stuck in her throat. When we got to her, with a last _gack_, she coughed up something that I could catch as metal, but didn't really realize fully what it was till it landed in front of her on the bench.

There, glistening in bird saliva and all, was the key.

"I told you she swallowed it!" Travis said with the biggest smile of achievement ever, all seriousness gone at the moment.

I stared at the dove and she seemed to say _Um, oops_?

Um, oops is the truth alright. I picked up the key with a disgusted look on my face.

"I don't even want to know where this has been the last few days," I said while I dried it off with my t-shirt.

"Me neither, but we found the key!" Travis said, making me realize our accomplishment.

So our hunt was done, we could finally stop worrying about finding this stupid piece of metal.

A grin started to spread my face, and I said "Thank gods-"

White feathers appeared in my vision, and before I could tighten my grip on the key, the object was in the dove's beak. Travis and I froze, and I bet my eyes were as big as saucepans.

"You're not actually going to-"The dove caught me off as she flapped her wings and took off away from us.

It took Travis and me a few seconds to process what happened as we stared gawking at the dove.

"Did that really-"I started and Travis said "Yep,"

"Since when could she fly that fast again?" I cried, my shoulders sagging. The dove still must've been in pain, because her flying still wasn't that good on the spot. It was only till then did I notice that her wing was actually getting better, it was just that Travis and I didn't pay attention to it. We got too comfortable and our caution reduced, never realizing that the little evil part of her could make her take flight any second.

I had to stop realizing things so late.

Travis broke both of us out of our trance, and pulled my arm as we started to run to where the dove was heading. We stopped running by the forge, panting as we searched the sky. Not that far ahead, I saw the dove struggling to keep herself up in the air as she flew over the strawberry fields.

Both Travis and I seemed to spot her at the same time as we ran to that direction, stopping as she was right above us.

"She can't hold up much longer," I said.

I was right, as the dove started dropping with faster speed towards the ground. When she started getting nearer, I started to see that she wasn't even flapping her wings.

Right before she plummeted into the ground, Travis barely caught her. He was running backwards, and just when he caught the dove he tripped over one of the strawberry bushes.

I ran towards where Travis was lying on the ground, with the dove sitting on his chest.

"Ugh, we got a fatty here," Travis said as he looked at the dove who was too busy to glare at him as she was breathing heavily.

I picked up the dove, and held her in front of my face. The key wasn't sticking out of her beak, and my eyes widened at her. "No, you didn't swallow the key-"

She shook her head, still breathing heavy. Suspicion ran through me. "You didn't swallow the key? Then where is it?" Her head turned to look around the field, then back at me.

"Katie," Travis said, still lying on the ground, with his arm slung over his forehead. Sweat beaded his face. "I think she must've dropped it somewhere in this field."

I looked back at the dove, asking the dove "Did you drop it in the field?" The dove nodded.

Oh no, I thought, because I already could see the struggle of trying to find this key again. Like the dove, I looked around the field. It stretched in every direction, but I already knew how big it can go, this was one of the places that I go to half of the time.

"You got to be kidding," I said, and plopped the dove on the ground in anger. Gently though, I'm not abusive.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes while looking up at the sky. "Ughhhhhhhhhh," I groaned. I brought my head back down and rubbed my eyes.

"This is going to be fun," Travis said sarcastically. I shook my head and turned to glare at the dove. She didn't notice me.

On instinct, I held out a hand in front of Travis, part of me still not forgiving him. But I figured if we're going to have to search this _whole_ field for one little key together, we should forget for now what happened and stay on each other's good sides. Pfft, like I would keep myself that promise.

Raising his eyebrows slightly, Travis grabbed hold of my hand (my arm continued to erupt into fireworks), and I tried to pull him up.

With a mischievous smile, he pulled me down, making me drop into the dirt beside him.

"Travis!" I said, brushing off my pants that was now more brown than blue.

He laughed ignoring me, and I punched him in the arm. He stopped laughing and looked at me, where I had a smirk and crossed arms.

"Weren't able to dodge that one," I said with glee.

"Katie Gardner, you just made the worst decision in your life," Travis said deadly, and before I could process what he was doing, Travis had me rolling around in the dirt trying to escape his tickle-attack.

My breath came in short gasps as I was laughing so hard that my sides started to hurt.

"T-Travis, stop!" I said, and the tickling stopped as Travis asked "What's the magic word?"

"Don't do that to me again or else I'll swipe that smirk off your face next time!" I sat up, brushing off my pants again, as Travis said "Wrong,"

And he started to attack me again, and after more fits of laughter I gave up.

"Fine! Please!" I shouted, and Travis stopped with a triumphant smile.

I sat up again, glaring at him. "I don't like being tickled,"

"Oh?" Travis held up his fingers threateningly, and I cowered down.

"Travis!" My only reply was his laughing, and a little smile formed on my face, but I stopped myself.

Drew and him was still flashing in my mind, I wasn't going to forgot so easily.

**A long chapter here just for all of you! It took me two days to do because yesterday I had to go to the mall with my mom, so I spent an hour being bored out of my mind, and then I finished this today. It took me a while, but I wanted to get this up because I wanted to update the story soon!**

**(I did the review replies yesterday, so I'm not sure if there were any other people who reviewed my story after I replied to them. I don't have time to check, but sorry if you had a review and I didn't get to it!)**

**Neusuada: Haha, well, it's just one of those things you have to love about romance stories! It's like having a love/hate relationship throughout the story! (See what I did there?) Thanks for liking the story!**

**Midnightstar-and-Echosong: You're right, those suspenseful moments always have to be there in stories! And don't worry, they'll be fine, maybe… Hehehehe… :D**

**AmianNatan4ever: Haha, thanks, and it always seems like Drew is used as the "diva" in the story. But you just can't resist it, she's just, like, the only character that can be used for these type of situations! But sometimes I feel bad, she really did nothing to us in the series… :)**

**unknown123123123: Glad you seem so eager for my updates! Haha, I'll try to update soon again! :)**

**MusicMyEscape: Thanks, glad you like it! And thanks for reviewing!**

**I honestly don't know why I say "haha" a lot in the review replies and use a lot of smiley faces. Saying LOL, or lawl just seem so cheesy. I don't know…**

**I like fat giraffes! (Wait, what?)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15! I really wanted this story to be a long one, meaning like having more chapters than just a little bit over ten. But I want to finish this story soon, since in a week or so my family and I are going on a one month vacation to my grandma's **_**all the way**_** across the country, and the sucky part about it, **_**no internet**_**. I really don't know why my parents never let us bring electronics with us when we go on vacations, and my grandma doesn't have any computers or laptops at all, so I want to finish this story instead of leaving all of you hanging for a month!**

**Song: Love Song- Sara Bareilles**

**Katie**

Travis obviously wasn't used to being out all day with the sun beating down on him, as he breathed heavily and squinted his eyes so much that they appeared closed. All Demeter kids, including me, get use to the sun and the heat after some time, and just adjust to it.

But, I'll admit, it was a hot day and my face was a little slick of sweat, but I didn't get how everyone else always sweated so much that they could fill up a bucket. It was like I was the only person whose glands weren't always exaggerating.

We both continued to walk down the rows of strawberry bushes, bending down, searching each stem, leaf, and even the ground under the bushes, inch by inch. When Travis and I walk down the path by the bushes, my eyes would search the ground, trying to find the sun glinting off any signs of metal.

About an hour later, with still no sign of key, Travis and I were done with a row. Our first row.

"This is going to take forever!" Travis said, brushing off his dirt-covered hands on his shorts.

"Patience is virtue," I calmly said, trying to search one of the bushes in the next row.

"Says you, you're already used to spending your time in this field for who knows how long!" Travis muttered.

_Well, at least I use my time for the better good than cheating on your girlfriend_, I thought harshly. Okay, I muttered. I knew it when it came out, and Travis heard it when it came out. Sudden guilt and anger coursed through my body, and a long silence filled the air. For a moment, I almost turned to see if Travis was still there, but didn't in case he still was. I wouldn't stand to look into those piercing eyes for the second time today, with hurt filled in them.

Continuing onto the next bush with my mouth into a tight line, I felt Travis's presence behind me. It was draped over me like a heavy wool blanket, and a part of me was itching to look at him, but I didn't. I couldn't.

The silence seemed to extend on till it started to thicken the air and kind of made it hard to breathe.

Finally, I heard Travis take a deep breath, and start, "I-"

"Didn't kiss Drew, she kissed me, I've heard it all." I finished him, still not being able to meet his eyes.

"You don't believe me?" Travis asked.

I believed Travis. When Travis had explained to me about the whole thing, truth was put into his words. Even I could hear the sincere apology that had come from him, but a little nagging part of me held back. There was a whole bunch of possibilities, too much of them at it.

"I do though," I said, my voice just a smidge above a whisper.

It was like the back of my head had eyes, watching as the corners of Travis's mouth turned upward in relief.

"Wait, then why are you still saying that I cheated on Drew?" Travis questioned me, not in an accusing way, but with a little hint of restraint.

Only one of my shoulders shrugged, and I still didn't meet Travis's eyes. "I don't know, anything could happen."

"But I already _told_ you what happened. I wasn't lying." Little hints of frustration could be found in Travis's voice, but if I was him, I would've been frustrated too. I'm one of those people who can hold a grudge for as long as they want to, and is always stubborn when it comes to someone trying to apologize or get on the good side of me.

"Yeah, I've heard," I muttered. I didn't know why I was still holding up, not taking Travis's apology. The persistent part of me was starting to come out, but I was doing all I can to hold it back.

"I don't know, Drew just seemed out of control! She had these wild eyes like she was on a wild sugar rush, and-"Travis said, his excuses coming up. He seemed to not go as crazy as other people do, when they try to solve something between us. Others would always start to go on by now how I need to control my "anger management issues", or to take a chill pill. Honestly, I would take in either responses without argument, because I knew sometimes I needed to calm down.

But what Travis had just said rang in my ears, and I ignored the other explanations he was going on about. _Wild eyes_. My memory started to recall the other day when we were at the beach and ran into Drew and the other two girls she were with. I remembered how her eyes seemed to be misty all over, and how she seemed different than normal, but yes, like she had a red bull and her ADHD was flipping her out. When I saw her like that, I thought it was just my imagination, but didn't know Travis had noticed them too.

"You saw that too?" I said, finally turning around to look at Travis, interrupting him in the middle of his sentence. He stopped, obviously confused.

"Saw what?" He asked, and I continued "Her eyes, when we were at the beach, her eyes looked a little cloudy, like she was going blind or something. I thought I was the only one who saw that."

Travis frowned at how I seemed to press on the subject and start to be aware that something suspicious was going on. "When she came into my cabin, her pupils were larger than normal. They were like the size of quarters, and she seemed a little loopy too."

I knew Travis and I had found something bizarre that was going on. It wasn't just Drew who seemed off, those two other girls who were with her were acting a bit strange too.

"What do you think has to do with this?" I asked- or who?

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure something is behind this," Travis said, scratching the back of his head as his mind seemed to race. This was one of the many things demigods were taught, to never over look anything that seemed peculiar. Maybe Travis and I were wasting our time, pondering over something that didn't really have to do with anything. Either way, we were still going to figure this out.

"Maybe she's under some kind of spell," I muttered jokingly. The spell of "attractiveness-to-a-guy-who-has-a-girlfriend-but- doesn't-get-the-hint" I bet.

But Travis seemed to consider this. I could tell he was re-thinking about what I said. Then his eyes shot to the dove. Then back to the ground, his eyebrows coming closer together. Then back at the dove, again.

"What?" I asked, impatience and curiosity filling me.

Travis shook his head, picking up the dove. "I think I got it," he replied, walking ahead of me. For a second I just stood there, annoyance on my face.

"What is it?" I asked Travis as I caught up to him. A determined look on his face, he continued walking, leading us out of the strawberry fields.

"I think someone is behind all of this," Travis answered, and I saw the dove lift up her head at Travis's words. Looks like we were onto something.

As we exited the field, I suddenly felt someone tug my arm, stopping me in my tracks. Travis stopped alongside of me when he saw me stop walking.

"Katie! I knew I would be able to find you, for some reason I lost you in the pavilion this morning," Jenny questioned herself, as I thought _yeah, for some reason_.

My mouth opened to respond, but Jenny suddenly glanced at Travis, like she just noticed him there.

"Oh, hello Travis," Jenny's tone dropped by a milestone, and her eyes grew dark. Oh great.

"Jenny, hi," Travis smiled at her, but the corners seemed to drop a little as he looked confusingly back at her.

Tugging on the sleeve of Jenny's shirt, I whispered "Be nice, I'll explain later."

Seeming to get the message Jenny nodded, with a still wary look on her face. "Okay," she answered without whispering, and Travis's eyebrows shot up like they were inquiring what our little conversation was just about.

Jenny's eyes glanced at the dove in Travis's hands, and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Later," I said, pushing her to the strawberry fields, since I've seen that was where she was heading.

"Okay," she repeated, walking backwards, then turned to Travis. "I've got my eye on you Stoll." Jenny even pointed two fingers at her eyes, and then at Travis, repeating this gesture a few times until she turned around and started skipping to the strawberry field.

When Jenny disappeared, Travis asked "What was that about?"

I shrugged as we continued on walking. "Pre-teens," I said, this normally being the excuse when people ask me what's wrong with Jenny. It's better than having a huge explanation, where I would probably start to list all the crazy things about her too, which would take a whole week.

Without further questioning, Travis continued to lead me to our mystery location, and in not that long, he was leading me up to his cabin.

"Travis, why-?" I started to ask, but stopped when Travis cut me off. "You'll see,"

Travis didn't seemed to be making that much conversation, and that was where I could tell he was very determined about something. There was a look in his eyes that he wanted to solve something, and my mind started wondering again what Travis was trying to do here.

When we were inside of his cabin, he place the dove in a cage by Connor and his bunk, despite her chirps of refusal. I snickered a little, and the dove looked to glare at me. That made me smile some more.

Travis went into his bathroom, and I could hear him rummaging through stuff, probably in the cabinet. I sighed as I sat down on the lower part of the bunk, Travis's bed. His bed was messy and unmade, and a sweatshirt was at the foot of his bed. I reached my hand out to grab it, and put it on my lap, finding the hood.

In books, at least the ones I read, whenever romance would be in it, there would always be the part where the girl just notices how good the guy smells. I would always think this is creepy, wondering _why in the world would you sniff your boyfriend? _Do you two need to be that close, where you know how each other smells like?

I've always thought that, thinking this was an unusual thing, but brought up the hoodie to my nose and smelled it. A pleasant smell drifted from it, like, like… I couldn't tell, I had a terrible sense of smell, which I hated since I can never really get the smell of flowers, tell the difference between them. I always wanted to know what each of their _own_ unique smell is, make them out from each other.

Travis seemed to have his own smell though, like a gulp of nature's finest fresh air, but with his own add to it. I couldn't think of how to describe it, but he smelled good, that was for sure.

Oh gods, was I really sitting here smelling Travis's sweatshirt? Tossing it back onto his bed, I stood up just as Travis came out of the bathroom. He was holding a little bottle filled with bluish-green liquid, spectating it.

"Mouth wash? Does my breath really smells that bad?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Travis grimaced and nodded, pinching his nose. "Sorry Katie, someone had to break it out to you,"

I frowned at him, and Travis laughed as he dodged my punch. "I'm kidding, but actually there's something different about this,"

He sat on the edge of his bed, and I took a seat by him as he sniffed his mouthwash. My raised eyebrow elevated even higher.

"Did you bring me here just to tell me that your mouthwash smells different?" I asked looking at like he ridiculous.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Yes, I actually did. The other day, it started having this weird smell to it, like roses-"

"You brought me here just to tell me that your mouthwash smells like roses?" I asked, now just plain confused.

Travis grinned at me. "Yes, I brought you here just to tell you _that_. No, Katie, whenever you have been in the Aphrodite cabin, have you ever smelled it?"

I was still looking at like he was crazy, now both of my eyebrows raised. "No, because I don't just stop to sniff things around me because I just feel like it," I said, hope he didn't see me quickly glancing at his sweatshirt.

"This weird smell that my mouthwash started having is exactly how the Aphrodite cabin smells." Travis said, looking at me wondering if I was catching yet. I wasn't.

"So, to put it all together, you brought me here to tell me that you mouthwash smells like the Aphrodite cabin-?" I summed it all up, now just wondering if this was just a weird stage boys go through. Bringing someone to their cabin and to help them investigate the weird appearance of the different smell of their mouthwash. Oh yeah, this makes _total_ sense.

Travis sighed, now looking at me as if I was the one going crazy. "Remember when you said that Drew was under some kind of spell? Drew is a daughter of Aphrodite, right?"

It was like I hit a sign that said "WARNING: Derp-ness up ahead" Everything started to fall into place, with Drew and "falling under a spell". I think we both knew where to go from there.

By the time Travis and I reached the Aphrodite cabin, I could already smell it. The strong, perfume scent that instantly started to clog up my nose. Even though I had a bad sense of smell, I could clearly smell the sorry excuse of rose-scented fragrance that people at this cabin actually _wore_. For the whole day, every. Single. Week.

We knocked on the cabin door, Travis still holding his mouthwash. I little smile started to appear, remembering as we walked to this cabin Travis carrying it with him. It was just something totally random, that a little laugh almost escaped my mouth.

Just a few seconds after we knocked on the door, someone opened it. As soon as the blond hair came into view, I knew who it was. From a glance at Travis, I could tell he knew who it was too.

"Hey Katie, what are you doing here?" Kyle flashed his bright smile, that it could've blinded us if the sun was reflecting off his teeth. Luckily, the clouds were hiding the sun by that time of the day.

"We-"As I said that, I made a quick glance at Travis again, noticing very well his clenched jaw and eyes that bore into Kyle, almost looking like they would shoot lasers at him any moment. "We're suspicious about something and was wondering if you could help us with it?" The questions came out as a question as I peered over Kyle's shoulder to see if anyone else in the cabin could help us. Right now, I just didn't feel like dealing with Kyle's blue hawk eyes watching my every move while we were in the cabin right now.

"Sure, come on in," he said holding the door open for us, and was glad when I skimmed the cabin and didn't spot Drew anywhere. Honestly though, there was no one else in the cabin. But even though Travis and I were probably about to find out that she didn't kiss Travis on purpose, I was still honest when I said I still felt like keeping my distance from her. The memory was still burned into the side of my brain.

"So, what can I help you with?" Ugh, that smile was making dark spots dance in my vision like I've been staring at a bright lamp for too long.

Grimacing as I tried to look at his eyes instead, Travis started to say a little like he was sneering "Do you have a place where you keep all of your potions and everything?"

Kyle raised his eyebrow at Travis, as if he him talking surprised him. A frown appeared on my face, thinking the gesture as a little rude.

"Yeah, follow me," Kyle wasn't smiling at Travis, but the instant his eyes met mine, the blindness started to come back. A pair of sunglasses would be helpful right now.

Kyle led us to a little trunk that he pulled out of a closet, and place it on a bed, opening it in front of us.

The whole chest was filled with different sized glass bottles, with stickers attached to them indicating the name of each.

"Be careful with the ones with the red markers, unless you want to end up with no one coming within a mile of you for the rest of your life or a face full of warts that are each the size of my thumb," Kyle said with caution, carefully holding up one that read _Foulness Aroma of Seclusion_. I took a tiny step back as he held it up, a quick image in my mind of me in my late 40's surrounded with hundreds of cats.

"Yeah, if I were you I would keep my distance from these type of potions," Kyle said to me, winking as he did. At the corner of my eye sight, I saw Travis roll his eyes.

Ignoring Kyle I started rummaging through the potions, reading each label that they had. "Do you have any that smells like your cabin?" I asked, and saw Kyle raise his eyebrows.

"Do I have any that smell like my cabin?" he repeated, confusion written on his face.

I nodded, looking up at him this time. "You know, the rosy smell that you always seem to fill up your cabin. Do you have any that smell like that?"

"Um…" Kyle started rummaging through the potions, and pulled out a couple.

"I'm pretty sure these do, unless I'm wrong." Kyle held up one to his face to read its name.

_Eternal Adoration_, I read it while Kyle and Travis did. I noticed that there was another label on the back that was listed with "causes" and "effects".

I didn't have time to read them as Kyle put it back down into the trunk.

"Yep, those I believe have the type of smell you're looking for," Kyle said, flipping his hair to the side. "But, I got to run, do you need any help though?" He flashed his smile at me one last time, and I almost winced at the sudden glow.

Before I could answer, Travis stepped in slung his arm over my shoulders. The sudden move made the places where his arm was tingle with wellbeing. I became more aware of his scent that drifted over me, and leaned closer into his side. Great, now I smelled Travis whenever I could now. Oh gods.

"No, I think we got it from here," Travis answered Kyle, flashing him his famous Stoll smile. Mischievousness written all over it.

"Well, okay," Kyle had stopped smiling as he looked at Travis, and flashing me one last smile (my gosh) he turned and left the cabin.

"Finally," Travis mumbled, and as his arm slipped off my shoulders, but with a slight smile I caught his hand.

He raised his eyebrows as he looked down at our intertwined fingers, then a slow grin crept over his face as he looked back up at me.

"You forgive me?" he asked, and it was just then that I noticed how close our faces were, our noses almost touching.

I smiled larger, and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Even though you didn't really do anything and I was being so stubborn, yes."

Travis's grin increased along with mine, and he cupped my cheek, pulling me toward him. Our lips met and I felt like I was floating on a cloud. A warm feeling started to grow all over my whole body, and I gently played with Travis's hair as I pulled away from him.

"We need to find this potion," I said, and smiled when Travis frowned at me.

"But Katie-cat," Travis whined like a little kid, but I shook my head as I pulled apart from him, grabbing one of the potions Kyle separated from the rest.

Quickly wrapping his arms around my waist, he kissed me on the cheek, and I blushed. Yes, for once, I admit it. I blushed because of Travis Stoll.

Poking my cheek with a grin, a laugh escaped him when I swatted at his arm but avoided it. Rolling my eyes, I repeated "We need to find this potion!"

"Alright, fine," Travis sighed dramatically. "Let's find this potion then,"

Grinning in achievement, I said "Good, now let's see…"

Reading the label off of the potion, I read the name _Potion of Attracted Boost_. Inside the bottle, I saw it swirling like there was a little whirlpool in the middle, and a slightly dark pink color to it.

"Causes," I read off the bottle. "Causes anyone ever slightly attracted to the person that takes potion to unwillingly build up appealed affection to them."

I tried to connect to this potion with Drew. She had tried to hit on Travis, so she was _slightly_ attracted to him. Maybe that's the reason Drew seemed so interested in Travis that day on the beach, she was just under the spell.

I continued reading it, this time the effects. "Effects are causing little damage to the eyes and brain," I stopped reading, looking at Travis as Drew's deformed eyes came into both our minds. "After-effects are headaches, stomachaches, nausea, and temporary irritation to the eyesight."

Not only was I making connections with Drew and the potion, but the other two girls. I started remembering clearly how they acted like their head hurt, and something was in their eyes. Maybe they were under the spell too.

"The day when we were at the beach, when we started to leave, I saw Drew holding her stomach, and looking like she was going to throw up," I said, looking at Travis as the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place.

Travis scratched the back of his head in confusion, pulling the potion out of my hand to look at it. "Wait, wouldn't you be under the spell too, unless you actually don't like me," Travis looked at me, a little concern in his eyes.

"The potion says this happens to anyone ever slightly attracted to the person," I said, a little blush forming on my cheeks as Travis grinned at where I was going.

"And, you like me a little than _slightly_,"

"This is the potion then," I said, hoping to change the subject before my face turned into a tomato.

"Alright, then if this is the potion, who put it in here?" Travis held up his mouthwash, shaking it faintly in front of his face.

There was something that I didn't thought of. Who gave Travis the potion? Why did they give Travis the potion? Another question that we were going to need to answer too.

I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows as I looked at Travis. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

Travis shook his head, frowning also. "No one in my cabin seemed to be involved in this, and no one suspicious has recently come into the camp that may have to do with this, all who did though was-"

"The dove," I finished Travis's sentence as my eyes landed on a painting the Aphrodite cabin had on their wall above the closet that Kyle pulled out the potions. It was a canvas with flocculent clouds, and flocks of doves flying over and through them. The painting was plain and simple, but I knew why it was there, to represent the symbol of Aphrodite.

"The dove," I repeated, looking back down at Travis. "The symbol of Aphrodite."

Of course, when a complex situation like this comes in, the dove _has_ to with it.

**Ooh, there finally getting it! Lot of smelling went on in this chapter… haha, and I for some reason I gotten some writers block while writing this. Hmmm…**

**I'm going to quickly to move onto replies because I also want to start on the next chapter today! Also, this chapter wasn't edited!**

**Neusuada: Thanks, and sorry this didn't come out as soon as I wanted it to, but here's the chapter! :)**

**Midnightstar-and-Echosong: Don't worry, in the end they will! (Maybe… hehehe.) Also, I tried to make that scene seem a little funny, glad you liked it x)**

**TheVintageDress: Here's the chapter, and the kiss too (yay!) Haha, and thanks for the review! :)**

**In the next chapter, the dove better watch out…**


End file.
